Gohan and the sea of monsters
by S.Ganon
Summary: Gohan is mistaken demigod by monsters and ends up and Camp Half-Blood. What kind of crazy adventures are in store for the demisaiyan? Read and find out.
1. Dodgeball game with saiyans and giants

**Hey, everyone. This is a fanfic idea I came up with while reading the Percy Jackson books. What if Gohan was mistaken for a demigod and ended up at Camp Half-Blood with Percy, Annabeth, and the rest? Enjoy, and I took my own liberties with Gohan. This takes place in a world in which he did not stop with his training after Cell. I apologize in advance in case this chapter is not the greatest. Openings are rarely good for me. I just want to get the introduction out of the way so I can take the fic in my own direction. Rest assured, the next chapter will be better. **

**Disclaimer: I've never included these before since I think their pointless, but I don't own any of these characters excepts for my OC characters. If I did, I wouldn't be resorting to this site, would I?**

**Dodgeball game with giants and saiyans**

_It was the vacuum of space and Gohan was flying through it, running for his life. He was fleeing from two beings who were flying behind him, laughing hysterically as the demi-saiyan tried to avoid the ki blasts they were firing at him. Next to him were a boy and a girl about his age. One of the pursuers looked like a younger version of Freeza, and the other was a strange shadow-like creature whose appearance changed every time Gohan's emotions changed, with the being's purple mane being present in each form. At one moment, he looked like Radiz. At others, Cell._

_ "You may try to run from us mortal saiyan, but you can't avoid us forever!"The shadow creature bellowed. "But then again, your kind can never escape my eternal wrath!"_

_ "Yes." The Freeza look-alike said as he materialized in front of Gohan. "Let us kill him before he gets the chance to sire the brat who humiliated us in the future!"_

_ "Not in this timeline, she didn't!" the shadow creature growled as he drew his sword. "But still, say goodbye mortals! Not even a god can survive an attack from this sword!" _

_ "Gwahh!" the three pre-teens shouted as the creature sliced through all of them at once with his sword._

"No!" Gohan shouted as he woke. "It was just a dream? Wow. I've never had one that realistic! Oh boy. I hope it isn't a preview of coming events." Gohan asked himself as he jumped out of bed.

"Gohan!" Chichi shouted. "Time to get up and get ready for your last day of school!"

"Okay, mom!" Gohan responded as he flew out the door, literally, saying goodbye to his mother and his little brother, Goten as he flew by.

"Gohan!" Chichi shouted as the demisaiyan flew by. "Don't forget that we're meeting Tyson and Percy in West City after school!"

"Okay, Mom." Gohan said as he flew off to school, little did he know he would not be seeing his mother again for quite some time, let alone in the afternoon.

It had been one year since the events of the Cell Games. Shortly afterwards, Chichi was looking around for a good school for Gohan to attend when she found a progressive school called Meriwether college prep. "It's so he can get into a good high school." Was her justification for enrolling Gohan in middle school, not that Gohan complained about it. All of the classes were way too easy for him, especially since he already knew most of the material. That was the reason behind why he was in seventh grade, despite the fact that he was eleven not including the year he spent in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The best part was that he had two good friends, a highly dyslexic boy with ADHD, Percy Jackson, and a homeless boy who was huge and over six feet, Tyson, whom he noticed on the first day only had one eye. He mentioned the anomaly to Percy on many occasions, but he never seemed to notice, and neither did anyone else. He was adopted into the school as a community service project, but none of the students seemed to see it as such except for himself and Percy.

Gohan spotted Percy below and flew down in front of him. "Morning, Percy."

"Geez, Gohan!" the demigod began. "You've got to tell me how you do that!"

"What? The flying?" Gohan asked. "Or the sneaking up on you?"

"The flying!" Percy shouted. "A normal person shouldn't be able to fly."

"Who said I was normal?" Gohan asked. "I'll teach you how over the summer if you want me to."

"I don't know if I can, Gohan. I have summer camp to go to." Percy responded.

"Oh. In that case, I guess I'll just track you down and train you, anyway." The young demisaiyan chuckled.

"I guess that would work. Besides, I wanted to introduce you to my friends there anyway." Percy said. Ever since he first saw Gohan fly very early in the school year, he had wanted to introduce him to his friends at Camp Half-Blood since he thought that Gohan was a demigod like him. Well, he was on the right track, just a little bit off.

They had finals all day, starting with English. For some reason, the teachers thought it was a good idea to leave all of the students in the school yard for an hour after reading _Lord of the Flies_. The results were pretty ugly. By the end of the hour, there were massive wedgie contests, rock throwing, and really violent tackle sports, most of which were led by the school bully, Matt Sloan.

"Honestly!" Gohan sighed as he watched the activities while standing next to Percy and Tyson. Actually, he was hovering a few feet above the ground. "Can't these people ever learn?"

"I know!" Percy began. "Sloan is such a- can we please kill him?"

"Don't tempt me." Gohan began. "The temptation is there, I just don't feel like wasting any energy on him."

"This is coming from the guy who is floating a few inches off the ground?" Percy asked as the bully in question came flying in their direction. It seemed he tried picking on Tyson, who'd swatted him away.

"Well well." Gohan began. "What do we have, here?"

"You freak!" Sloan shouted at Tyson. "Crawl back in the box where you belong! And you!" he shouted as he looked at Gohan and Percy. "You might have a few friends besides each other if you weren't friends with that thing! I swear, Jackson! Son! I'll be sure to get you in P.E.!" with that, he ran off and class ended with everyone passing.

"People with money and power always seem to think they are the best." Gohan began. "Just like Freeza!"

"Who's Freeza?" Percy asked as he recalled hearing that name before.

"I'll tell you about him later." Gohan answered as they headed for science class. Their goal was to mix some chemicals together and cause an explosion. Everyone was split into pairs. As Gohan saw Tyson, who was working with Percy accidently knock some chemicals aside, causing an explosion within less than thirty seconds. He chuckled at it as he mixed random chemicals together causing a similar effect only a few seconds later. It was in social studies when Gohan noticed that Percy truly was not normal. He finished the final there very quickly and saw Percy looking at a picture in his notebook of Annabeth and her family. "Wait a second. Is that-"

"What is it, Gohan?" Percy asked.

"Who's the girl in the picture?" he asked.

"This is a friend of mine I met a summer camp last year." Percy explained.

"I see. What's her name?" Gohan asked.

"Annabeth Chase." Percy responded. "Why do you ask?"

"That's who I thought it was." Gohan said as he glanced at the photo again. "She's certainly grown since our adventure."

"Huh? Do you know her?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. I knew her a couple of years ago. Now that is quite a story." Gohan answered as they headed for P.E. and paused when he sensed a familiar voice and a voice saying

"Percy! Over here!"

"What was that?" the demisaiyan asked.

"I don't know. I didn't know any girl here would ever speak my name. Well, we should get going." Percy said as he walked off with Tyson.

"I know you're there, Annabeth." Gohan said as he looked around. "You might as well reveal yourself." With that, a blonde girl appeared in front of him holding a baseball cap.

"You must be skilled if you can sense me, kid." Annabeth began. "Hmm. You look a little familiar. Do I know you?"

"Yeah. It's me, Go-" he was interrupted when he heard the minute bell and ran off towards the gym.

"Are you ready, Gohan?" Percy asked as they got dressed for gym.

"Oh yes." Gohan grinned. "This dodgeball game will be the perfect way for me to hurt that guy, though I'll try to restrain myself from killing him. Gohan knew it would be a challenge to restrain his saiyan strength, but he never thought he would have to restrain himself from seriously harming a human.

"So are you ready to get pulverized?" Sloan shouted as a group of huge people appeared next to him. "Why do I bother asking? Of course you are!"

"Smells funny." Tyson said as he looked at Matt Sloan's new friends.

"What?" Percy asked. "Them?"

"No. I think he'd right, Percy. There's something strange about them." Gohan said.

"You should listen to your friend, Perseus Jackson!" one of Sloan's new friends shouted.

That's when Percy knew something was wrong since nobody except those who knew his true identity addressed him by that name.

"Uh oh!" Gohan shouted as he saw his opponents grow in size. "Giants!"

"Wait. You can actually see their true forms?" Percy shouted. "Just what are you, Gohan?"

"I might explain that later, but for now we should focus on them!" Gohan shouted as everyone tried escaping through the doors when one of the giants threw one of the dodgeballs at it and closed it shut. Only it wasn't a dodgeball anymore. It along with the others turned into what looked like bronze waffle balls with fire within them.

"Hey! Let them go!" Percy shouted.

"No chance, son of the sea god! We wouldn't want to lose all of the tasty morsels or the dragon ball Son has! We laistrygonians want wish for eternal food!"

Gohan paused as he stared at the four star dragon ball he had around his neck, one of the only keepsakes he had that belonged to Goku. "What a wasted wish, and with one more to spare." He paused for a moment as he looked at the door. "If you know who I am, you should know that a door like this is nothing. KAMEHAMEHA!" Gohan shouted as a bluish blast emerged from his hands and destroyed the door. "Everyone, get out of here!" Noone had to think twice. The moment they saw the open door, everyone rushed out except for himself, Percy, and Tyson. "Son of the sea god?"

"I guess we both have something to explain Gohan, but I have an idea to get us out of this!" Percy shouted.

"Great, but do you at least have a weapon to take them on?" the demisaiyan shouted.

"Yeah. Do you think you can hold them off?" Percy asked.

Gohan grinned as his saiyan bloodlust seemed to burn within him. "These giants won't stand a chance." As Percy ran into the locker room all of the giants surrounded him.

"You won't get away, half blood!" the giant known as Joe Bob said as his partners threw fireballs at Gohan who simply phased out for a second as they passed through him.

"Wow. Large and dumb." Gohan smiled as he fired ki blasts at some of the other laistrygonians, vaporizing them.

"No! My brothers!" Joe Bob shouted." You'll pay for that, boy!"

"Hey! I'm not the alien!" Gohan shouted as he jumped over the charging giant. He glanced over to see how Tyson was doing and saw he was holding his own against some of the giants. "Let's see. Giants, I guess a Cyclops, I've seen weirder."

"Indeed, Goku!" Another giant shouted.

"Boy are you dumb!" Gohan said as he vaporized another one. "Confusing me with my dad?"

Percy ran in with his sword, Riptide upon hearing that and saw that many of the giants were gone. "I see you managed without me, Gohan."

"Nice sword." Gohan said as he flew over and grabbed it. "Do you mind if I test it?" he asked as he sliced through another charging giant, turning him to smoke as well. "Not bad, but Trunks' sword is better." With that, Gohan gave Percy his sword back and took out a capsule revealing the sword that once belonged to Future Trunks, repairs courtesy of the Ox King's blacksmiths.

"He actually touched my sword and used it?" Percy asked. "Then he must be a demigod!" Within seconds, the only giants left standing was Joe Bob who had destroyed most of the gym with fireballs and two others who were quickly dispatched by Percy.

"Say, why did they explode just from a sword cutting through them?" Gohan asked.

"They do that. You can't kill them for good, Gohan." Percy said as they stood in the remains of the gym as they were chased to the edge of the room.

"Lunch time!" Joe Bob smirked as he had the trio pinned against the back wall and fired, but Tyson jumped in the way and was hit in the chest by the ball, sending him into the wall as part of it collapsed on top of him. Thankfully for Percy and Gohan, it also revealed the nearby street.

"Let's see. Who dies first?" Joe Bob asked as he approached the boys. As he prepared to throw the fireball at them, a sharp object jutted out of his gut as he burst into flames. Standing in the smoke was Annabeth with a bronze knife in one hand and her cap in her pocket.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted. "When did you-"

"I've been following you all morning! I just didn't get a chance to talk to you since you were never alone, usually with this guy!" Annabeth shouted as she pointed at Gohan. "Hurry up and meet me outside, and bring these two with you!" she shouted as she pointed at Gohan and Tyson. When they heard voices in the hall, Annabeth put on her cap and disappeared just as the adults swarmed in from hearing the explosions.

"Uh oh! How are we going to get out of here?" Percy shouted as he saw Tyson get up.

"Head hurts." He complained.

"Grab on to my shoulder!" Gohan shouted. "Both of you!"

"But how is that-"

"Just trust me." Gohan said as they grabbed on. "Let's see." He began as he put two fingers to his forehead. "Annabeth…got her!"

"Wait. What are you-" Before Percy could finish, they appeared outside in front of Annabeth.

**So how was this for an opening? Like I said, it probably isn't the greatest, especially for an opening. I'm open for any input on how to improve future chapters.**


	2. Cab ride from hell

**Hi. Yes, I uploaded two chapters in one day. This is more than likely going to be one of the only times I'll do so since I want to get introductions out of the way so I can move the story in the direction I want it to go in, as you can see at the end of the chapter. I hope you like my slight change to the DBZ timeline.**

**Cab ride from hell and a reunion of old friends**

"What was that?" Percy asked as he saw they were in an alley. "Weren't we just in the gym?"

"The wonders of teleportation." Gohan grinned.

"Okay, where did you find these two?" Annabeth shouted.

"What?" Percy asked. "Tyson is a community service project for the school and Gohan is a gifted student who skipped a grade!"

"Wait." Annabeth said as she looked at Gohan. "You're name is Gohan?" Gohan nodded. "You aren't Son Gohan by any chance, are you? I'm asking since it isn't a common name."

"Yeah." Percy began. "That's his name. He's the one I told you about. The one who can fly very easily. I wanted to bring him to camp since he might be one of us."

Annabeth chuckled. "He's not one of us Percy, but he is close enough. I made the same mistake when I first met him."

"Wait. You know each other?" Percy shouted.

"Yep." Gohan began. "I met Annabeth six years ago with two of her friends, all runaways, and we had some wild adventures."

"Wild?" Annabeth shouted. "That's a big understatement! That's all you can use to describe Piccolo's training and Namek?"

"It seems you had quite the adventure." Percy said.

"You don't know the half of it. Honestly, those creatures were dumber than I thought if they attacked you with both of them here." Annabeth said. "But nevermind that. There's big trouble going on at camp. I can sense it."

"Problems with your summer camp?" Gohan asked. "Is that why I was sensing your ki crisscrossing all over this country last summer?" Gohan asked.

"No. That was something different." Annabeth responded.

"So what's going on here?" Gohan asked. "What is this camp you keep talking about?"

"Well…it goes something like this. Have you ever heard the stories of the Greek gods?" Percy asked.

"Heard of them? My mother only drove those stories into me since I was little!" Gohan shouted.

"Knowing your mother, I am not surprised." Annabeth chuckled.

"They are real." Percy began. "They are real and still exist and follow western civilization, which is currently here in the U.S. Occasionally, they come down to Earth and mingle with mortals. Annabeth and I are children of Athena and Poseidon respectively. That gives us a lot of trouble since monsters come after us when they catch our scent as you just saw today."

"Oh. Okay." Gohan said.

"That's all you can say?" Percy asked.

"Percy, he's not entirely human either. His grandfather is a giant and his dad's an alien."Annabeth explained. "Besides, his dad seems to be a magnet for all sorts of monsters, including one who even the gods fear."

"Who? Freeza?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, actually." Annabeth responded.

"Is he that powerful?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, Percy. I guess someone who can destroy an entire planet with the flick of a finger isn't scary at all." Annabeth said sarcastically.

"That's…pretty scary." Percy said in shock.

"Come on! I'll flag a taxi to get us to camp!" Annabeth shouted.

"A taxi? Wouldn't it be easier to fly?" Gohan asked.

"It would, but you don't know where the camp is and if we fly Zeus will strike us down because of Percy." Annabeth explained.

"Why is that?" Gohan asked. "And if the gods feared Freeza, what is there for me to fear?"

"My father made a sacred oath along with his two brothers to not have any more children." Percy began. "As you can tell, Poseidon broke the oath and Zeus will probably try and kill me. In fact, when his lightning bolt was stolen last year and I found and returned it, he told me that if I ever flew again he would strike me down with it."

"That's a good reason. I'll try and talk to him later about that. You could go on ahead and I could meet you there with instant transmission." Gohan said. He noticed the confused look on the faces of the two demigods. "The teleportation move I just used."

"Then you couldn't fill me in on your adventures from the last six years." Annabeth began. "I want to know what happened to Freeza when he came to Earth four years ago. We saw the ship approaching from camp and our transmission was cut off when Freeza and that other guy climbed out. Now where is-got one!"

Gohan noticed that Annabeth took out a strange gold coin with an imprint of the Empire State Building on one side. "A Drachma! My grandfather has a whole bunch of them, but who would accept them in this era?"

"Just watch." She said as she spoke something in ancient Greek.

"Stop, chariot of Damnation?" Gohan asked.

"Annabeth, how can he understand that if he isn't a demigod?" Percy asked.

"I'm not entirely sure about that myself, but I think it might have to do with a similarity between his father's race and the gods. Saiyans, right?" Annabeth asked as she tossed the coin into the road.

"Yeah." Gohan responded as he noticed the coin seemed to sink and disappear into the road. He was surprised when he saw a taxi that seemed to be made of smoke appear. "You'd think I'd be used to things like this by now." He sighed as the passenger window rolled down and a woman with grizzled hair covering her eyes stuck her head out.

"Passage?" the old woman asked.

"Four to Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth said as she got in, beckoning Percy and Gohan to follow as if it was completely normal.

"Ack!" the old woman screamed as she pointed at Tyson. "We don't take his kind!"

"How about four more upon arrival?" Gohan asked as he took a coin bag out of a capsule. "What?" Gohan asked when he looked at the others. "Who said I didn't take any?"

"Done!" the old woman screamed as everyone squeezed in with Gohan and Annabeth getting in last. The cab seemed normal enough, but Gohan quickly noticed that there were three old ladies driving. As they sped off, everyone was slammed back except for Gohan.

"Geez! Does gravity have any effect on you, Gohan?" Percy shouted.

"Nope." The young saiyan grinned. "I can fly over the world in a couple of seconds and have been in places with gravity that's more intense than it is here."

"So what crazy adventures have you gotten into, Gohan? Knowing your family, nothing will surprise me." Annabeth asked. "And could you answer my question about what happened to Freeza?"

"He's dead. A boy from the future came and killed both Freeza in an instant. Same with his father, the other figure with him." Gohan explained.

"That's good to hear. Wait! In an instant?" Annabeth exclaimed in shock. "After all the trouble we had with him on Namek it only took an instant to kill him? Even the gods couldn't defeat him in his weaker forms! That's a fact. They tried."

"Yeah." Gohan began. "He used the sword I currently have." As the crazy ride continued, Gohan told Annabeth and Percy about his adventures in the last several years, filling Percy in on the saiyans and Namek.

"Two killer androids and an artificial life form made up of cells from everyone who fought Vegeta and Nappa?" Annabeth asked. "Sounds pretty exciting, though I'm glad I didn't get caught up with Cell given that the one who killed Freeza wasn't even a match for him. I'm glad to hear that Dende took Kami's position."

"Wasn't Cell that creature who that Mr. Satan guy killed last year?" Percy asked.

Annabeth sighed. "I still can't believe the mortals actually believed him and even after Gohan's dad gave his life in an attempt to stop him! That weak mortal didn't kill him. Gohan did. I knew that it had to be either him or his dad." she said as she looked at Gohan. "I'm sorry to hear about your dad, Gohan. He was truly one of the planet's greatest heroes."

After hearing the bickering of the three old women driving, whose names, as they found out, were Wasp, Anger, and Tempest, Gohan started getting a little concerned. "Um…are you sure this is safe?"

"Come on. We were in a spaceship for over a month with Luke and Thalia, along with Bulma and Krillin. Don't tell me you're afraid of an Earth-bound vehicle?" Annabeth asked.

"No. I'm just concerned about the three old women." The demisaiyan responded.

"I share Gohan's concern, Annabeth." Percy said.

"Don't worry. The Gray sisters know what they're doing. They are very wise." Annabeth explained.

"Yes. Wise." The one known as Anger grinned. "We know things."

"Every street in this city, the world, even limited off-world knowledge." Wasp said.

"Even the location you seek." Tempest added before she was pummeled by her sisters.

"Be quiet! They didn't even ask yet!" they shouted.

"What?" Gohan asked. "We aren't seeking any-"

"Nothing." Tempest said. "You're right. Nothing to worry about, slayer of beings even the gods fear."

"Something doesn't seem right, here." Gohan said as he saw the Gray sisters fighting over the single eye they shared. It wasn't long before it made its way to the back where Gohan caught it."

"Eye! Give me the eye!" all three sisters yelled.

"Looking for this?" Gohan asked as he dangled the eye in front of the three old women, phasing out when they grabbed for it.

"Nice boy. Please give us back the eye." Anger said.

"Not until you tell us what you meant! What location are we seeking?" Gohan asked.

"No time!" Tempest shouted as the cab accelerated.

"Not good." Gohan said as he took out an empty capsule. "Either tell us of I'll put this eye in a capsule and toss it out the window!"

"No!" the sisters screamed. "Too dangerous!"

"Fine." Gohan said as he rolled down the window.

"Wait, saiyan!" the sisters shouted. "30, 31, 75, 12 and the location the destroyer of worlds met his end at!"

"What?" Percy asked. "That makes no sense!"

"No time to explain! Almost at camp!" Anger shouted. "Give us the eye!"

Gohan saw a hill nearby with a strange pine tree on it that was giving off a strange, yet very familiar ki. "Fine. Say, this reminds me a bit of that one 80s movie." Gohan said as he tossed the eye to the three old women who quickly stopped at the hill and let them out of the cab. "Umm…is that supposed to be happening?" Gohan asked as he saw two bronze bulls rampaging around the hill. And what's with the tree?"

"That tree is Thalia." Annabeth began as she told him about the night she and Luke first made it to Camp Half-Blood six years earlier.

"I don't get it." Gohan began. "How could you have been taken by surprise when you had all of those scouters you stole from Freeza, let alone how they got her when she was able to fight Freeza in his third form?"

"I guess that is a mystery." Annabeth sighed. "And no, those bulls aren't supposed to be there!"

"My my. How observant." Came a voice from behind them. They turned around and Gohan saw the unmistakable forms of Radiz, Nappa, Freeza, and King Cold.

**Uh oh. It looks like Gohan's in trouble, or at least his friends are. Did anyone like the little shift to the DBZ timeline I made in this chapter? I might make another fic in the future telling the story of Gohan's, Annabeth's, Luke's, and Thalia's adventures with the saiyans and on Namek since there are some variations from the way they occur in the anime/manga. Everything from the android/Cell saga to this point are the same. Given that I typed these chapters up pretty quickly, I'll probably have a third up within a week or so. Until then, everyone.**


	3. Demigods vs aliens

**Hi. Chapter three is up and I must thank everyone who have read and reviewed this fic. This is the first one I've written that got reviews and subscribers so quickly. I am truly thankful for that. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Chapter 3-Demigods vs. aliens**

"N..no! Not you!" Gohan stuttered. "You're dead! All of you!"

"Well, little nephew." Radiz began. "Your friends over there made some powerful enemies last year. Enemies who revived us."

"Please!" Gohan sighed as he tossed off his street clothes, revealing the gi Piccolo had given him the year before. "You're the weakest enemy I ever faced!" He paused for a moment when he saw Freeza and the others terrorizing the other kids there he assumed were campers. "Annabeth, you handle Radiz and Nappa!" He shouted as he flew in Freeza's direction.

"Run!" one of the campers in armor shouted as Freeza approached. "It's Freeza!"

"Not even the gods could stop him!" a female camper shouted as the murderous alien approached her.

"The gods?" Freeza asked. "Ah. You must be the children of those weaklings who thought they could challenge me a century ago!" he shouted as he pointed his finger at the girl. "Die!"

"No!" Gohan shouted as he flew in to intercept Freeza's death beam by knocking him aside. "Same as always, Freeza!"

"Hey! Who are you?" the girl shouted.

"Funny. I was going to ask you the same question." Gohan responded as he faced Freeza. "This shouldn't take long, Freeza!"

"My my. A common stranger even on this backwater name knows my name?" Freeza asked. "I guess my reputation precedes me."

"I'm no stranger, Freeza. I fought you on Namek years ago!" Gohan shouted.

"What's that?" Freeza asked as he paused for a second. "Gah! You're that little brat, aren't you?"

"You better believe it!" Annabeth shouted as she came by during a struggle with King Cold as Percy was fighting against Radiz and Nappa. "That's Gohan, the son of Goku!"

"You're Goku's son?" asked the girl Gohan saved.

"Oh boy." Annabeth began. "Better watch it, Gohan. Clarisse is a fan of your dad's adventures."

"I recognize you, little girl!" Freeza began. "You're one of those three brats who broke into my ship!"

"And proud of it, Freeza!" Annabeth shouted. "Gohan, I thought you said he was dead!"

"He was!" Gohan began as the fight continued. "You know what, this has gone on for way to long!" the demisaiyan said as he fired a ki blast that instantly incinerated Freeza, sending him right back to Hell. All of the campers just stood there, speechless.

"Did you see that?" one of them asked.

"Yeah." Said another.

"That new kid just killed Freeza in an instant!" another shouted in shock.

"As expected if you were able to beat Cell." Annabeth said as she pointed her knife at King Cold.

"Don't be so hasty, child." King Cold began. "I've heard of you from my son. You must be extraordinary if you were able to successfully steal something from my son's ship and get out alive. Why don't you join me? Think about it. This and every other world would be yours. Even the ones this planet call gods would bow before you."

"Sorry. Not interested." The daughter of Athena said as she drove her knife through King Cold, which was countered by a quick swing of his arm which knocked the knife aside. "Uh oh." Annabeth stuttered as she backed away from him.

"Let us see the quality of your weapon." Cold said as he picked up the knife and examined the blade. "Not bad. This knife seems to have a fine edge on it." Cold smirked as he attacked Annabeth with it and she was badly wounded.

"Annabeth!" Gohan shouted as he took out his sword and threw it in her direction. "Use this!"

"No. Not that sword!" King Cold shouted when he saw the sword land in Annabeth's hand.

"Get everyone out of here! I'll hold him off!" Annabeth shouted as she swung the sword at King Cold and heard a shriek. She turned around and saw the warlord's body on the ground before her as she reclaimed her weapon and threw the sword to Gohan.

"Nice job, Annabeth." Gohan said as caught the sword. "Cockiness was definitely the weakness of his family."

"After seeing how cocky his father was, I can see how Freeza turned out the way he did." She said.

"Here. I think you might need this." Gohan said as he took a senzu bean out and gave it to Annabeth.

"Thanks, Gohan." Annabeth said as she ate it. "I almost forgot how effective these are. Let's just hope we more of your stronger enemies show up like Cell and that saiyan you told me about."

"I'll say." Gohan began. "I hope Percy's faring better than we are."

He wasn't. Percy was still struggling against Radiz and Nappa at that time as they kept blocking every move he made with Riptide.

"Just give up, child." Radiz said. "To think you are a friend of my nephew. Ha! You're weak!" Radiz laughed as a beam came in his direction and pierced through him. Standing a few feet away was a green man with two antennas and a fighting gi similar to Gohan's.

"Thanks." Percy said.

"Please. Don't mention it, kid." The green man began. "Shouldn't you help your friends?" he asked.

"I guess I should." Percy began. "But just who are you?"

"My name is Piccolo." The namekian responded. "I'm your friend, Gohan's former instructor."

"I think he told me about you." Percy began. "You're the one who left him in the wilderness alone for a year, right?"

"It was six months, Perceus Jackson. The other six were training with me." Piccolo began. "And just so you know, he wasn't alone. He ran into three demigods, two of whom you know, and I trained them as well."

"So the namekian lives again." Nappa smirked. "Just when we were having so much fun terrorizing those demigods!"

"I can guarantee you won't get the chance to continue." Piccolo smirked as he ran his hand through Nappa. "Honestly. To think you are even of the same race as Gohan and Goku! Follow me!" Piccolo shouted as he looked at Percy. "I know you have the potential, boy. Just put it to good use!" The only ones who remained standing were the two bulls who were rampaging around the camp. "Something is not right, here." Piccolo began. "They shouldn't be able to cross the barrier!"

"You know of the barrier?" Percy asked.

"Of course I do!" Piccolo shouted. "I was the demon king at one point and I live above Earth with its guardian, the one you call God. When my father attacked a few hundred years ago, he tried to get in here many times." He smirked as he saw Tyson tear the bulls apart. "Hmph. As expected from his kind." To everyone's' surprise, Radiz stood back up even after Piccolo's special beam cannon pierced right through him.

"Impossible!" Gohan began. "You couldn't survive that attack seven years ago, let alone now!"

"The namekian missed, nephew!" Radiz shouted.

"That guy's your uncle?" Percy shouted at Gohan.

"Yeah. He's the one who kidnapped me when I was four." Gohan said in response.

"Enough of this nonsense, children!" Radiz smirked as he pointed his fingers at all of the frightened campers. "It is time for you to die."

"No! You will not get the chance, Radiz!" Annabeth smirked. "Percy, your sword!"

"Right!" Percy shouted as he took up Riptide and ran towards Radiz.

"Give me a break, kid!" Radiz began as he tapped a button on his scouter. "You're no match for me. Your power level is only five hundred."

"Don't rely on scouters, Radiz!" Gohan shouted as Percy stabbed the saiyan with Riptide. "You'll underestimate your opponent."

"How did the sword work on that guy when he was a human?" Percy asked.

"He wasn't a human, son of Poseidon." Piccolo began. "He was a saiyan, the same race as Gohan's father. Your celestial weapons work on all races in the universe except full humans." The namekian then turned to Gohan. "I already told your mother you're here, Gohan. I'll be here until we decide where you'll stay. Besides, I need to talk to Chiron about something." Piccolo said as they walked into the camp.

**So how did everyone like this chapter? I hope to receive some good reviews on ways this fic could be better in the future along with plot ideas. I have the general direction planed, but not anything specific. If all goes well, I should have the next chapter up in a couple of days, and possibly two if I'm lucky. **


	4. new members for cabins Poseidon & Athena

**Hi, everyone. Chapter four is up and at a surprisingly fast rate for me. I'm throwing in a little surprise in this chapter that I'm sure most of you probably won't suspect. I hope you enjoy. Sorry if the next couple of chapters are a little long.**

**Chapter 4-the Poseidon and Athena cabins get new members**

"What do you need to talk to Chiron about?" Percy asked Piccolo.

"I need to talk to him about the security issues facing this camp." Piccolo explained. "Dende has been keeping an eye on this place for a few weeks and we both agree that we need to do something about the barrier."

"To think that guy used to be Demon King Piccolo." Annabeth said.

"Technically, he's the son/reincarnation of King Piccolo." Gohan corrected.

"We need to find out what is going on!" Percy shouted. "And why wasn't your friend so surprised by Tyson's abilities?"

"Just take a look at him." Annabeth began. "Look at his face real closely."

"Okay, but-" It took Percy a minute or so to look at Tyson's face which is something he had a hard time doing for one reason or another. However, the mist that fooled mortals into seeing what made sense to them and even half-bloods to an extent did not have any affect in Camp Half-Blood. Percy was able to see that Tyson only had one eye. "He-he's a Cyclops?"

"Yes. A baby from the looks of it." Annabeth explained.

"See, Percy?" Gohan began. "I told you he only had one eye!"

"Strange. Why doesn't the mist affect Gohan?" Percy asked.

"The mist has no effect on saiyans." Piccolo began. "I know since it never had any effect on Goku or myself. Other races that are not affected by the mist are namekians like me, the yardrats, and I'm sure there are others. Now why is the barrier failing?"

"I think I can tell you part of the answer." Gohan began as he pointed at Thalia's tree. "That tree is almost dead! That can't be a good thing."

"No." Annabeth began. "That tree was made using Thalia's spirit! It keeps the barrier keeping monsters out intact. It looks like it was poisoned."

"Oh boy. It looks like I have to go on yet another dragon ball hunting quest." Gohan groaned as he took the dragon radar out of his pocket.

"I wouldn't be so hasty, Gohan." Piccolo began. "We could use the dragon balls, but I don't want you to do anything rash at the moment. Besides, it seems someone has revived some of our fallen enemies and we can only assume that some of the stronger ones are still out there."

"Why?" Clarisse asked as she walked up. "Is the former demon king's judgment affected? A wish from the dragon is exactly what we need right now."

"Do not question my judgment, kid. We need to save them for when we really need them." Piccolo responded.

"Say, where's Argos and Chiron?" Percy asked. "I thought they were in charge of things around here!"

"Boy have you been gone awhile, Jackson." Clarisse began. "Argos was fired and Chiron was dismissed do to possible involvement in the poisoning of the tree. By the way, kid. I have a hard time believing you're the son of Goku." She said as she looked at Gohan.

"Why?" Gohan asked. "I do look a little bit like him, I have his most prized possession, and I was personally trained by him. What else is there?"

"Nothing. I just didn't know he had a son." Clarisse responded. "A mortal son, anyway."

"Why does she know so much about my dad?" Gohan asked Annabeth.

"We've heard about your dad's adventures here." Annabeth explained. "Everything up through our ordeal on Namek, the saiyans not included. I think that's partially because he was here for about three years awhile back." At that moment, they ran into a bearded centaur.

"Chiron. Just the person I was looking for." Piccolo said.

"Well well." Chiron began. "Demon King Piccolo. What brings you down here?"

"That's former demon king, centaur! I came here to keep an eye on things. Dende wants to keep the demigods safe." Piccolo explained. "He told me he will help you out if needed."

"Yes. I recall that he took Kami's place after you merged with him." Chiron said as he spotted Gohan. "Hello. I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new here?"

"Yeah." Gohan began. "I was caught up in a fight with some monsters with Percy and Annabeth and ended up here all in one day. I'm Gohan."

"Gohan? That's a nice name. In fact, I once knew a martial artist named Gohan. Chiron began. "Has he been claimed or is he undetermined?"

"He's undetermined, I guess." Piccolo began. "But he did save the camp, not to mention the planet and is my only pupil."

"I guess we can make an exception in his case. After all, I saw him tear Freeza apart." Chiron said as he looked at Gohan's face. "Say, you remind me of Son Goku, a camper Kami sent here many years ago in his training to defeat Piccolo."

"Well, I'm his son." Gohan explained.

"His son, eh?" Chiron asked as he looked at Piccolo. "How ironic. Goku was sent here so he could train to defeat you and here you are, a friend of his son."

"Yes. The universe works in mysterious ways at times" Piccolo began as he started walking away. "I have to go back the lookout, Gohan. I need to talk to Dende about something. Stay out of trouble in the meantime."

"How much trouble could he get into in a few minutes, Piccolo?" Annabeth asked. "Wait. Don't answer that."

"I guess I can expect great things from you, Gohan." Chiron began. "I'm sure you are most certainly your father's son, and he is my favorite student."

"So I'm guessing even the gods feared Freeza?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, child. You see, about one hundred years ago the gods heard about an alien warlord named Freeza who wiped out the populations of entire planets, sold those planets for profit, and destroyed countless planets." Chiron began. "Zeus knew that such a being posed a threat to Earth, so he, along with Ares, Athena, Hermes, Poseidon, Apollo, and Artemis traveled into space to confront him."

"Apparently, they failed because Freeza didn't die until Future Trunks killed him right here on Earth four years ago." Gohan said in response.

"Yes. They proved to have some trouble with Freeza though they proved to be an even match for him, or at least in his first form. He transformed and easily defeated all of them even when they tried to fight Freeza in their true forms." Chiron explained. "It was a good thing Poseidon had those pearls on him to get back to Earth, because Freeza destroyed the planet they were fighting on and the destruction of a planet can kill them. They didn't even know that he had two additional transformations until Goku fought him on Namek."

"I know that part." Gohan began. "I was a part of that fight."

"So you were fired?" Percy asked. "Come on! We know you would never poison the tree!"

"That is true, Percy, but some have their reasons to doubt me. The tree was poisoned by a poison I have never seen. It must have come from the pit in Tartarus. " Chiron said.

"Then we know who's responsible." Percy began. "Kr-"

"Do not speak the titian lord's name, Percy. Especially not here at this time." Chiron said.

"But he tried to start a civil war among the gods last year! He must have gotten that traitor, Luke to do it!" Percy shouted.

"Luke as in the same Luke who accompanied us?" Gohan asked Annabeth.

"Yes, Gohan. Luke seems to have a grudge against the gods, especially his father, Hermes after the quest he gave him. Then again, I can't see how any quest can compare to what we have gone through." Annabeth explained.

"It is as she says. Alas, the tree only has a few weeks left." Chiron sighed as he looked at Gohan's dragon ball. "I know Piccolo wants you to stay here for the time being, but our choices are limited. Other than Shenron, I only know of one source of magic that can reverse the poison, and it was lost centuries ago."

"What is it, Chiron?" Gohan asked. "We can find it. I'm sure of it. If not, I could have Dende take care of it."

"I fear the poison is beyond even what the young guardian from Namek is capable of." Chiron explained. "Please don't do anything rash, boys. Percy, stay here, train hard, learn how to fight, just do not leave. I'm sure Gohan has a few things to teach you since he has received training in many techniques unknown to even the gods. Don't fall for the titan lord's trap. Gohan, be especially careful. Monsters may come after you since they now know you are stronger than the gods and might challenge you. Annabeth, swear on the River Styx that you will do your best to keep these boys from doing anything rash or dangerous."

"I swear it!" Annabeth said.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I must leave to join my relatives in the everglades. But first, where might I find your father, Gohan?" Chiron asked. "I haven't seen him in years and I'm sure a visit with him would suit me at this time."

"He died during the Cell games, Chiron." Gohan explained.

"I am sorry to hear that." Chiron said as he bowed his head. "You see, we were keeping an eye on the Cell games last year and our transmission was interrupted midway. I am truly sorry to hear about your father, Gohan. I'm sure he will be greatly missed among us. I hope we will meet again, children." Chiron said as he rode off. Shortly after that, the sun set.

"You've definitely had an interesting life, Gohan." Percy said as they made their way to the dinner pavilion as the rest of the houses joined them.

"Wow. There sure are a lot of cabins here." Gohan exclaimed.

"Yes. One for each of the gods except Hades." Percy explained. "The cabin you are in is decided based on who your godly parent is. If you are undetermined, you are sent to the Hermes cabin since he allows all to stay there. I guess that includes aliens."

"So where are your cabin mates?" Gohan asked.

"I don't have any." Percy began. "You see, the Big Three swore on the River Styx to not have any more children after World War two since their sons caused it, though Hades' lost. I shouldn't have been born, but my dad broke the oath and so did Zeus since he's Thalia's father."

"Thalia was the daughter of Zeus?" Gohan asked. "I guess that explains the electric attacks she used when we were fighting Freeza." He chuckled.

"Something tells me that is one quest I'm glad I missed out on." Percy said.

"Who are they?" Gohan asked as he spotted the people at the head table. One of them was wearing a leapord-patterned Hawaiian shirt and the other with a prisoner's outfit. He saw that Tyson was already there since they had to decide where he would go as well.

Percy sighed. "One of them is Mr. D who is keeping an eye on this camp for punishment, and I do not know who the other man is."

"If it isn't Peter Johnson." Mr. D said when he saw Percy. "Now my millennium is complete!"

"That's Percy Jackson, sir." Percy said in response.

"As you young people say these days, whatever." Mr. D sneered.

"I think he just calls me that to tick me off." Percy whispered to Gohan.

"Mr. D?" Gohan asked as he thought about it for a moment. "Ah. You're Dionysus the god of wine, right?"

"What a clever boy." Mr. D said when he heard his true name. "I guess you are a tad smarter than the rest of the campers, kid. I don't seem to remember seeing you here, before. I think I would remember someone like you."

"I'm new here, sir. I got involved with some monsters and he ended up here. I was given permission to stay here since I helped saved the camp." Gohan explained.

"So you were the one who tore Freeza apart out there, and the mist did not affect you? What an intriguing mortal. Not that it matters to me. I guess we must decide where to put you." Mr. D sighed as he leaned over to glance at Gohan. "And may I ask what your name is, newcomer?"

"Gohan, sir." The demisaiyan began. "Son Gohan."

"You're certainly better behaved than the other brats here. I guess your parents taught you well, Son Gohan, though I guess rice boy will do. You know something; you remind me of that kid that old namekian sent here years ago. What was his name, again? Not that I really care." Mr. D asked himself as he thought for a moment. "Now I remember that brat's name. Goku, the alien we spotted on his way here about thirty years ago."

"I guess I should, Mr. D." Gohan began. "I'm his son." With that, they heard some chattering among the crowd including "Goku's son? I wonder if he's strong like him?" or "Nah. How someone so innocent have a son?"

"That makes sense." Mr. D sighed. "I guess I can let it slide since I guess I liked the kid and his son does not seem that much different. How is he anyway, kid?"

"He…" Gohan couldn't bring himself to say it for several moments due to his memories of the fight with Cell. "He died fighting Cell." Everyone save Annabeth since she already knew about it gasped upon hearing that.

"Oh dear." Mr. D said, pretending to fake sympathy when he really wasn't. "We have lost a great warrior."

"No way!" one of the kids at the Ares table shouted. "He was the blonde guy Cell killed at his tournament?" Gohan didn't answer.

"I guess that is a yes." Another camper said.

"We HAD to miss that part of it and the other gods never mentioned it!" Mr. D sighed. "Not that it matters since that android was destroyed. We managed to see that part."

"So the other kid is the one you told me about?" the prisoner asked.

"Yes, Tantalus. I'd be careful about him." Mr. D said.

"From what I here, you got in a lot of trouble last year." Tantalus said. "And isn't the other kid the one who killed that Cell creature last year?"

"Come to think of it." One of the people at the Hermes table began. "He does look like the blonde kid who killed him. Now we know why he killed him. Cell killed Goku and his son killed Cell."

"As the new activities director, I'm sure I'll get to know you well." Tantalus said as he grabbed a goblet. "Barq's Root Beer, 1967." He said as it filled up. However, as he reached for it the goblet seemed to run from him.

"I thought your name seemed familiar!" Gohan shouted. "You're the one who is trapped beneath that tree in Tartarus, unable to eat or drink!"

"A real scholar aren't you, boy? You'd better keep your powers in check in MY camp!" Tantalus sneered. Gohan stayed at the head table for the duration of dinner, the nymphs making sure they had a lot of food prepared for Gohan since they remembered how much food his father could eat. They were not surprised to see that Goku's son inherited his appetite, though the demisaiyan had a little more control.

"I still find it amazing that your father was able eat so much." Dionysus sighed.

"It's a saiyan thing." Gohan began. "I think it's so we can always keep our strength up since we are a warrior race.."

After dinner was over, Tantalus stood up with the food on the table still running away from him. "Another fine meal, or so I'm told. I hope I get a good chance to torture you as much as I can throughout the summer. Now I have some news for all of you. We decided to reinstate the chariot races." A mixed reaction of excitement and dread filled the crowd. "Now I know they were discontinued some years ago due to a few…incidents."

"Three deaths and twenty six mutilations." Someone in the Apollo cabin blurted out.

"Yes. The houses can team up if they want to, though all team must register by the morning. All cabins are relieved of chores for the next three days in preparation for the race. Oh. Did I mention the winning team doesn't have to do any chores for the month they win in?" Tantalus asked. There was a brush of excitement among the crowd since the campers were happy about the prospect of not having any

"But sir!" Clarisse shouted. "What about border patrol? Without anyone out there to keep an eye on things, the camp will be overrun with monsters!"

"And what a pity that would be." Tantalus said sarcastically. "Coming from the hero of the day."

"But I didn't. Two of them were stronger than the go-"

"And modest as well." Tantalus said, interrupting Clarisse.

"There is a threat, sir." Gohan began. "I have faced everyone who attacked today except for the bulls at some point in the past. It seems that whoever has been resurrecting my fallen enemies seems to be familiar with the beings I have faced, or at least my dad's enemies. I can only hope that none of my stronger opponents are back, but there is a chance."

"Coming from the kid who beat Freeza instantly?" One of the kids at the Are's table asked.

"Yes. Freeza and his father were the strongest in that group, but I have faced beings who made them seem like nothing!" Gohan shouted. "One of them was Cell!"

"We'll take that into consideration, rice boy." Dionysus said. "Now to decide where to put the Cyclops, and then we can decide on you. The stables? No. That won't do since it will scare the horses. I would just put him in the forest and let you hunt him down, but he does not seem to pose a threat like the rest of his kind." At that moment, everyone saw a flash of light and what appeared to be a hologram of a greenish-blue trident appeared above Tyson. Everyone laughed as he tried to hit the image away.

"I guess that settles that one. I can see the family resemblance!" Tantalus laughed, followed by many other campers.

"Now, that I kind of suspected." Gohan began. "I know that a good amount of Cyclopes in the myths were the children of Poseidon."

"For a mortal, no. An alien mortal, you seem to know a lot about us." Mr. D began. "Now what about you? Would Hermes allow you to stay since you're not a demigod? Or Ares for your power? Well, any volunteers?" Everyone suddenly gasped when a holographic image appeared above Gohan.

"Hey! What is it?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, look above your head." Annabeth said as she pointed above the demisaiyan. He did so and he couldn't believe what he saw. Above him was the image of an owl, the symbol of Athena. He was completely shocked when he saw it.

"No way! How is this possible?" Gohan shouted.

"Gohan!" Annabeth shouted. "Go super saiyan!"

"What? But-"

"JUST DO IT!" Annabeth shouted.

Gohan agreed and transformed into his first super saiyan state.

"I thought there was something strange about his super saiyan form!" Annabeth said in shock. "We should've figured it out last year when we were watching the Cell games! His super saiyan transformation resembles us, the children of Athena!"

"I guess that means we have that one settled, rice boy." Mr. D began. "Though I guess I should refer to you as Gohan, son of Athena."

**Bet nobody saw that one coming did they? How does this turn of events about Gohan even work out? Stay tuned for the next chapter or two and find out. By the way, did anyone get the joke about what Dionysus calls Gohan in this chapter?**


	5. Gohan visits Olympus

**I am back with yet another chapter. I should be careful with the speed I am writing these chapters at. I'm trying to keep this in pace with some of my other fics, lol! This is a chapter I had planned from the beginning. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5-Gohan visits Olympus**

During Gohan's first night at Camp Half-Blood, he was lying on his bunk in the Athena cabin, thinking about the events of the past twenty four hours. He had gotten in a fight with a bunch of giants, fought many opponents who had been dead for years, and to top it all of he learned that Chichi, the woman he knew as his mother throughout his entire life was not his real mother. Athena, the goddess of wisdom was. "_Dad, I sure as hell hope you have a good explanation for this!"_ Gohan thought.

"Is anything troubling you, Gohan?" Annabeth asked as she saw Gohan there, still trying to get her head around the fact that the saiyan boy she went on an adventure with six years earlier was her brother, or at least half-brother.

"I don't know, Annabeth." Gohan began. "I'm just wondering that if I am a son of Athena, why did my mother always treat me as her son, even being overprotected."

"I'm sure Chichi has her reasons." Annabeth began. "I would say that she was fooled by the mist into thinking that you were her son, but I know that the mist can't have that effect on her since she's part giant and a demigod."

"My mom's a demigod?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah. From what I hear, she was here for about a year. I don't think she was ever claimed, though." Annabeth explained. "She must have been intent on keeping you safe since children of Athena are prime targets for monsters. Then again, your father's attraction for trouble probably didn't help either, and most monsters weren't stupid enough to try and challenge him."

"I know." Gohan began. "But the more I think of it, it makes sense since it explains how smart I am."

"Yes, and I'm sure your fighting skills will help us with the chariot races." Annabeth grinned. "After all, our mother invented them."

"Yeah. On Earth, anyway." Gohan answered. "And I could help with designing the chariot since I've gotten really good with technology from hanging around Capsule Corp."

"I guess that's true and I think that could lead to an interesting chariot." Annabeth said.

"Yep. Complete with engines to travel into space." Gohan joked.

"That actually sounds like a good idea, Gohan. You never know when we might need to go into space as long as we aren't hunting after dragon balls while on the run from an alien tyrant!" Annabeth said as she saw a figure standing in the doorway of the cabin. "Huh? What are you doing here, Piccolo?"

"I'm here to talk to Gohan." Piccolo explained. "Could you please follow me outside?" he asked the demisaiyan.

"Sure thing, Piccolo." Gohan beamed as he jumped out of his bunk and followed his friend outside, surprised to see Percy and Dionysus standing there.

"I hear Athena claimed you today?" Piccolo asked. Gohan nodded. "I know it comes as a shock to you, Gohan. But the goddess of wisdom is indeed your real mother. Chichi knew it and raised you as hers on her request for reasons I am sure you will learn in time. I don't think your father ever knew, but I didn't come here to talk to you about that. I was talking to Dende and Mr. Popo earlier today and all three of us agree that it is too dangerous to keep the demigods on the surface."

"Say, why are we out here this late at night?" Percy asked. "Won't the harpies be coming around soon?"

"I've…made sure they're occupied for the next hour, so you're safe for now." Piccolo began. "Besides. We have Dionysus here, so you could potentially get away with it. I need to talk with all of you about the safety of this camp."

"Like the former demon king cares about that!" Mr. D said. "And I could care less if the harpies came by and ate all of you."

"I actually do, Dionysus. We decided to send some transports down in a few days to take all of the campers to the lookout until the poison has been cured." Piccolo explained. "While there, I have arranged for the others to train them in some basics like ki blasts and flying."

"That sounds good, but there are two problems with that." Percy began. "One, I am not very comfortable flying at all. Two and relate to reason one, Zeus told me he would blast me out of the sky if he ever sees me flying through his domain again, and I think that would include your technique."

"Would he really be stupid enough to do that with me flying around the transport and the fact that all of the demigods would be in there?" Piccolo sighed. "He knows that would cause a civil war among them, or at least I hope he does. We were lucky to avoid a civil war of the gods last year!"

"You know about the lightning bolt incident?" Percy asked.

"Kid, we see just about everything where I live." Piccolo began as he turned to Gohan. "I know Zeus might try something, so I want you to go to Olympus and talk to him. I'd go there myself, but I get the feeling that I'll have my hands full here over the next three days. That's how long it will take for Bulma to prepare the transports."

"Good idea." Gohan said as he started to run off. "Um…just one question. Where is Olympus? I assume that it is no longer in Greece since I've flown above it many times."

"You're right." Percy began. "It moves along with western civilization. It is currently above the Empire State building."

"Okay. I know where that is." Gohan said as he took off. "I'll be back in a few minutes, give or take." It didn't take long for Gohan to fly from Camp Half-Blood to the Empire State Building and it only took him a few seconds longer to fly as far above it as he could until he saw what appeared to be an ancient Greek city that wasn't in ruins. "Well, I guess this is it." He grinned as he flew into the city and flew through it to a castle where he saw a couple of figures in a huge throne room. One appeared to be a teenager who Gohan suspected was Apollo, another was an older man with a Hawaiian shirt and sandals who he assumed was Poseidon, a woman with gray eyes who he assumed was Athena, and finally in the center of the room was a man he knew had to be Zeus. "Zeus, I'm Son Gohan, son of Goku. I am here to talk to you on behalf of the Guardian of Earth."

"Talk?" Zeus shouted. "How dare you fly up here and enter without our permission! If Athena didn't claim you, I would have blasted you out of the sky! In fact, I'll blast you into pieces right now!" the head god shouted as he grabbed his thunderbolt.

"Father, don't be a fool!" Apollo shouted. "You saw him tear Freeza apart so easily, and we were helpless against him!"

"Enough!" Zeus shouted. "Freeza was an alien tyrant! This kid is just a human!"

"Half god and half saiyan." Athena corrected.

"Like that makes a difference!" Zeus shouted.

"Please, Zeus!" Gohan began. "I don't have a reason to fight you! I wanted to-"

"Shut up, boy!" Zeus shouted as he raised his thunderbolt and hurled it at Gohan, only to see that he had disappeared. "Huh? Where did he-"

"Right here!" Gohan grinned as he appeared in front of Zeus, disarmed him, and pointed the lightning bolt at him. "Please! I don't want any of this! I want just want to talk to you."

"Father, please hear my son out!" Athena shouted at Zeus. "He must have had a reason to fly all the way up here."

"I do." Gohan said as he jumped a few feet back, taking the lightning bolt with him. "This is just so you don't get any ideas!"

"Fine, boy. Take it if you want! Why would you fly all the way up here?" Zeus asked.

"As I'm sure you know, a whole barrage of enemies attacked Camp Half-blood today, many of whom I have faced in the past and should've been dead." Gohan began.

"They were dead." Apollo began. "Someone revived them."

"Yes, and the camp has proven too dangerous for the other campers. That is why Dende and Piccolo decided to let them stay on the lookout until the issue with the poisoned barrier has been resolved." Gohan explained.

"Can someone please tell those namekians to stop interfering with our affairs?" Zeus groaned.

"Brother, the guardians have been watching over this planet since before our time." Poseidon began. "They know what is best."

"Yes. On top of that, some of my friends will be teaching them many of their techniques, starting with flight."Gohan began. "That includes Poseidon's son, Percy. I know you do not want him to fly in your domain, but we don't have a choice."

"I gave that boy ample warning!" Zeus roared. "If he flies again even with your ki technique, I will blast him down! That includes the transports you'll use to get the others to the lookout, and even there if I have to."

"Father," Apollo began. "You know as well as I that the lookout is not within our territory and we are forbidden from destroying it."

"Zeus, if you or any of the other gods directly or indirectly harm Percy while he is flying, know that he has our protection." Gohan began. "If you strike him down in the air, I will come here and deal with you, and I don't want that."

"I'd listen to him, Zeus. Gohan does not look like the kind who doesn't carry out his word." Athena said. "That's one of the things I liked about his father."

"Fine." Zeus said as he got up to leave. "I'll agree to your terms this time, Son Gohan. But at least return the bolt if you intend to leave with it."

"Here." Gohan said as he tossed the bolt to Zeus. "It's not my type of weapon."

"You are truly an interesting child. You possess all of this power, yet you don't want to make the planet your own, or even settle the score with the one who stole the credit for your victory." Zeus said as he left.

"He sure knows how to make an exit, doesn't he?" Athena asked as she faced Gohan. "I know you're wondering why you were claimed at this time, but it was actually Chichi's decision."

"My mother's decision?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. Your namekian friend told her about what happened today and that you were at the camp. She sent an iris message to me to tell me." Athena explained.

"An iris message?" Gohan asked.

"You'll figure it out in time, but she told me it was time to claim you since she didn't want you in Hermes' cabin." Athena began. "And with good reason. She spent a year there and hated it, and she didn't want her stepson to be in there, even if it meant exposing your heritage. She knows the risk to you, but she seems to think you can deal with it and so do I. Not to mention your father's scent has almost worn off on you."

"I guess that is a good reason." Gohan said as he put to fingers to his forehead.

"Hey! Isn't that instant transmission?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah." Gohan began. "What of it?"

"To think that one so young can master a technique that even the gods have trouble with." Poseidon began. "Especially techniques as complicated as the ones the yardrat have mastered."

"His father mastered it in two years." Athena said. "How did you learn it, Gohan?"

"He taught it to me while I was in the hyberbolic time chamber." Gohan explained.

"Wait." Apollo began. "Before you go, I have a warning for you. I know what you fear, and I'm afraid that all of your father's old enemies, or at least the ones you've seen have been revived, including the one who killed him."

"Uh oh." Gohan gulped. "That's not good."

"No. Unfortunately, even we are powerless against Cell." Athena said as she walked over to Gohan, reducing herself to human size and putting a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "I've been watching you your entire life and I must say I am proud to have you as a son, and your father was as well. I will send a gift to you later. I hope you use it well."

"Thank you, Athena." Gohan said as he bowed before his divine mother. "Something tells me this will not be the last time we'll meet."

"I know. Now you should get back to camp before the security at camp notice you're missing." Athena said as she disappeared.

"Let's see." Gohan began as he was focusing on the instant transmission. "Whose ki should I lock on to? I can't seem to sense anything in the camp, so-" Gohan paused when he sensed the ki of Thalia's tree. "Huh? Since when did a tree give off such a powerful ki? Oh well. I'd better take this opportunity." Gohan said as he focused on Thalia's ki and disappeared and reappeared in front of the camp.

"Hey, kid." Came a female voice in Gohan's head. "It looks like you've picked up a few new tricks. You're in so much trouble, you know that?"

**Uh oh. What did Gohan get himself into now? Find out in the next chapter. By the way, does anyone have any ideas for what Gohan's gift should be?**


	6. the demon of time's offer

**Hello, again. I'm back with another chapter. I must thank everyone for all the reviews. They are most appreciated. In this chapter, the main enemy who appears in some of my other fics will make an appearance and Gohan goes technical. This arc goes over two chapters. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6-the demon of time's offer and the attack of the demon birds**

_**Bold italics=the demon is talking**_

"Nice to see you again, kid." Came the voice in Gohan's head.

"Huh? Thalia?" Gohan asked. "Why would I be in big trouble with around you? How are you talking to me, anyway? Didn't you die?"

"Yeah, it's me. It seems that when you used that teleportation technique just now, you linked our minds, and while my human form is gone my spirit still exists within this tree." Thalia said. "And to answer your other question, I was just joking, Gohan. Don't you think I'd know by now that you don't mess with a saiyan, your father not included?"

"I guess that is why my dad told me to never use instant transmission with a strange ki." Gohan sighed.

"True. I guess the ki of a tree with a human spirit is a little strange, but so has your life." Thalia began. "Just today, you instantly destroyed a being I fought and was an even match for in his second strongest form, and just last year you destroyed the android from the future who killed your father."

"You know about that?" Gohan asked.

"It wasn't hard. Goku tried using your teleportation move shortly after he returned to Earth using me as a reference point, allowing me to see all of his adventures until he died. Listen, I'd like to know a little more about your adventures but you should return to the camp. I don't think that even a super saiyan can get away from the harpies." Thalia responded.

"Super saiyan 2." Gohan corrected.

"Whatever you say, little nephew. Just get out of here!" the daughter of Zeus shouted, or at least telepathically. It didn't take long for him to run from the hill to the Athena cabin where he saw a sword and a shield on his bunk with a note attached to it that read

"_These are the gifts I decided to give you. The sword you will undoubtedly recognize since it is part of a set and you have the other sword in it, or at least a version of it from another timeline. The shield is made from a combination of celestial bronze and katchin, the strongest metal in the known universe. Use them well, for they will one day protect you when you need it."_

"There are two of these?" Gohan asked as he picked up the sword and swung it around. "It must have been a good design if two of these were made." He then looked at the shield and saw that etched upon the surface in the style of ancient Greek artwork were etchings of his greatest battles. The fight with Radtiz, Vegeta and Nappa, Freeza, and his kamehamaha struggle with Cell. "Wow! Thanks, Athena." Gohan said as he took out a capsule to put the items in.

"What are those, Gohan?" Annabeth asked as she appeared behind him.

"I guess these are gifts from Athena." Gohan said.

"Our mother sent you gifts already?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. I guess it might've been because I just paid a little visit to Olympus." Gohan said in response.

"What were you doing up there?"

"Piccolo sent me to talk to them since we are sending everyone here to the lookout in a few days." Gohan explained.

"It's that bad? Then again, with all of the dead enemies of your past returning I guess it is." Annabeth said as she looked at the sword and the shield. "I remember most of those encounters, save the two I wasn't a part of. And isn't that your sword?"

"Well, according to the note that came with these the sword is part of a set." Gohan began. "It seems that this sword is the other one in that set. You can have the other one." He said as he tossed Future Trunks' sword to Annabeth.

"Wow. Thanks, Gohan." She said as she saw Gohan take out some saiyan armor and headed for one of the workbenches. "I didn't know you still had those!"

"Oh. These are not the ones from Freeza's ship. Bulma made these when my dad and I were in the hyperbolic time chamber. Actually, I think she made some for Trunks and Vegeta as well." The demisaiyan explained.

"She always was good with that. Didn't you say she got married recently?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. To Vegeta. Don't ask me how that one worked out." Gohan said as he was making some modifications to the saiyan armor while looking at some Greek armor in the cabin.

"Would you mind doing me a favor?" Annabeth asked as she took out a strange box and placed it in front of Gohan. "I'm sure you might recognize this."

"Yeah. Those are the scouters you swiped!" Gohan said in shock.

"Technically, it was Thalia's idea. You see, after today's events, I wanted to give these to everyone in the camp so they could not be taken by surprise. The only problem is that while I can understand the default number system, nobody else here does. Do you think you can change it to our number system?" she asked.

"Sure thing." He said as he took one scouter out and started modifying it. "I'll set it so you can switch between the Arabic and Greek number system in case the dyslexia thing gets in the way."

"Thanks." Annabeth began as she started walking away. "I need to get some sleep since unlike you saiyans, those of us with human blood need to get some sleep once in a while. You're definitely unique, Gohan. You're probably the first one who is half-god and half-saiyan."

"No. I'm probably the only one there's ever going to be." Gohan responded.

"Oh yeah. Your dad and Vegeta are the only ones left, aren't they?" Annabeth asked. "I mean just Vegeta since your dad died."

"Yes, unless human and saiyan hybrids count." Gohan chuckled.

"I don't think they do, Gohan. I'll see you in a few hours." Annabeth said as she walked away.

Gohan remained up for about an hour or so afterwards and managed to change the number system on half of the scouters before he fell asleep. His sleep was not a pleasant one. In the dream, he was floating through space Next to him was Annabeth. "What is this?" He asked.

"I have no idea. I just went to sleep and ended up here. Wherever here is." Annabeth responded as she looked around. It was at that time that a shadow creature with a purple mane appeared before them.

"No! Not the guy from last night's dream!" Gohan shouted. "Why am I dreaming of this guy? At least I think it's him since that guy kept changing form."

_**"So I am blessed with your presence again, little saiyan." **_The creature began. _**"Know that while you are currently dreaming, this is no figment of your imagination. I am as real as you are, and so is this encounter."**_

"Who are you?" Gohan shouted. "A god?"

The creature laughed**. **_**"A god? Do you honestly think I would be of the same race as those beings you call gods on Earth? Then again, they are descended from the kais, so I guess they are of my race in a way though genetically they are closer to your kind."**_

"You're a kai?" Gohan asked.

_"__**I was one long ago before I was banished from their realm. I guess you can say I'm a demon."**_

"Don't demons like you have a name?" Gohan asked as he tried to go super saiyan.

_**"Don't bother, kid. You can't transform here in my realm unless I want you to. Besides, your body is still asleep on Earth while your spirit is here. As for my name, I am known by many. The Great Demon of Time, the Time Demon, you name it."**_

"The demon of time? Gah! You're that Kronos guy who is giving the demigods a lot of trouble!"

_**"No, child. The titian lord is merely a lord of time. I, on the other hand, am a being who exists outside of time and I am more powerful than any god. I have met many alternate versions of you, Son Gohan, and I must say that you are the most unique. The only one who is a demigod. I have a proposal for you, boy. I want you to join me. I could use a demigod saiyan."**_

__"The demon of time?" Annabeth asked as she thought about the title, having heard it somewhere before.

__"When you tried to kill me in my last dream?" Gohan asked. "No thanks!"

_**"I was merely showing you the power you would have if you work for me. You and the two who shared the dream with you. Actually, I only summoned the girl this time. The boy is a lost cause without my full abilities. If you join me, I'll give you the sword with the power to kill a god."**_

__"No thanks!" Gohan shouted. "Why in the world would I join you?"

_**"I could show you any time period you want, even a time before your gods existed. As powerful and timeless as they think they are, I am truly timeless since I exist in all eras of time. Think about my offer, children. However, I'll leave you with this warning. None who oppose me survive. Just ask the ancient kais I killed!"**_

"No!" Annabeth shouted as she had a guess of the creature's identity. "If you're who I think you are, you're insane if you think ANY demigod would join you!"

_**"Suit yourself, but don't think I'll spare you when we meet in person, which I guarantee will be soon!"**_

With that, they woke up in their cabin and got up, unable to sleep after the demon of time's nightmarish visit.

"I've seen many weird things, but that creature takes the cake!" Gohan said as he got back to modifying the scouters. "Just who the hell was that guy?"

"I think I know." Annbeth began. "I remember when I was on Olympus during last year's winter solstice that the gods told us a story about of a legendary demon-god named Megenso who went on a campaign to rule not just this universe, but all others as well. It was said that he was not bound by time and could travel anywhere in time that he wanted and even into peoples' dreams. The gods said that his body was sealed and so was his sprit, split between five worlds."

"And you think the demon we just met was him?" Gohan asked.

Annabeth nodded. "I'm sure of it."

"Oh boy. I'm guessing that means the seal is weakening." Gohan began as he finished modifying the last scouter and put it back in the box. "Done. The number system on all of the scouters have been changed."

"Thanks, Gohan. At this rate, I think I'll get used to having you as a little brother very quickly."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Gohan responded.

Later in the day, the cabins started getting ready for the chariot races. Gohan thought that he would be working with Percy and Tyson until he heard that Percy and Annabeth got into a little disagreement over the Cyclops, so it was just their cabin. Once they had an idea down, it only took Gohan an hour or so to put it together.

"No wheels?" Annabeth asked, seeing that the finished chariot didn't have any.

"Nope. It doesn't need any since it hovers a few inches off of the ground." Gohan explained.

"But yet you have mechanical horses."

"Hey, I need to keep with the ancient Greek theme in some manner."

"You know something, with your ability to make things like this it is almost hard to believe you are a son of Athena instead of one of the others who are good with things like this." Annabeth began. "Except for the hours you have spent at Capsule Corp."

"I know." Gohan began as he looked at the chariot. "Now let's see if the space engines work." He said as he took it outside.

"Where are you going, kid?" Piccolo shouted as he landed in front of Gohan.

"I'm just seeing if this can work in space, Piccolo. Geez.!" Gohan said as he got in.

Piccolo gave Gohan a look of approval. "Good thinking, kid. Something tells me we're going to need it."

"What's that supposed to mean, Piccolo?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know, but I'm getting a bad feeling about this entire race." As he spoke, he noticed that Gohan had already flown out of the camp and into space.

"Sure. He HAS to go by himself!" Annabeth began as she put her invisibility cap on, hoping to surprise her brother upon his return for taking off by himself.

"Humans, even demigod humans can't survive in space without protection, kid. Saiyans, on the other hand, can for a little bit." Piccolo explained. "Also, don't try it. He may not see you, but he can still sense you."

Within a few minutes, Gohan had landed back at camp. "Well, it seems to be working perfectly." He said as he deactivated the space engine. "And Annabeth, you can take off the cap. I know you're right behind me."

"Fine!" she said as she removed it. "It looks like we are all ready for the race."

"I can guarantee you'll do pretty well, kids. You've always worked well together." Piccolo began as he flew off. "I'll be back in a few days to take the demigods to the lookout. Just don't get yourselves killed in the meantime."

A few days later, all of the cabins were ready with their respective chariots. Gohan was impressed by the Hephaestus and Ares ones and even the Apollo one, though Heremes wasn't much. He was the chosen as the one to man it with a javelin given his fighting experience, though he preferred a sword or unarmed, so he was standing in the chariot he helped design for his cabin in what seemed to be ancient Greek armor. Right before the race began, Percy came by and was talking to Annabeth about a dream he had over the last couple of nights. He didn't catch all of it, but he did here something about a satyr named Grover and about an empathy link. He wasn't exactly paying attention, though. He caught sight of strange looking birds in the trees in the nearby forest that did not appear to be normal birds. _"I have a bad feeling about this."_ He thought as Percy returned to the Poseidon chariot with Tyson and Annabeth got into theirs.

"I never thought I'd see you in that type of armor." She said in shock.

"Oh. It's not." Gohan began. "I modified some saiyan armor to resemble the type used here." He paused when he noticed that more birds seemed to be gathering as the chariots lined up. Tantalus, however, did not seem concerned.

"How do you work this thing?" Annabeth shouted as she looked at the controls.

"Oh. Just set it on manual at one of the lower speed settings. Just don't use any setting above three or we'll end up at Mt. Pauzu in a couple of seconds."

"I guess that makes sense since this can go into space." Annabeth said as she set the chariot to the lower speed settings.

"Charioteers, attend your mark!" he shouted. When he waved his hand, the chariots were off. Within less than twenty seconds, the Hermes chariot rammed into the Apollo one, sending the horses out of control, making the Hermes victory short lived as the Apollo horses crashed into theirs.

"Two chariots down in under twenty feet? I think I'm finding this enjoyable." Gohan chuckled. "I guess that is the saiyan love for combat kicking in." Within about a minute or so, he saw Tyson using a pole to knock the drivers of the Hephaestus chariot out of the chariot and sent their chariot to the side. "So just three of us le-" Gohan paused when he saw the birds attacking the people in the audience.

"What is it, Gohan?" Annabeth asked.

"Trouble!" he shouted as he pointed at the birds, put a scouter on and flew off.

"Gohan! GOHAN!" Annabeth shouted as she saw the birds. "That's not good! Wait a second!" she said as she grabbed one of the scouters. "I almost forgot that these things are communicators! Gohan! Get rid of those things! Those are stymphalian birds! They'll shred everyone to bones if we don't do anything!"

"Got it! MASENKO HA!" Gohan shouted as he incinerated most of the birds, but more just kept coming, despite the number of attacks he used against them. He saw some of the other campers attempt to hold the birds back, but with little success.

"Annabeth, a little help, here!" Gohan shouted as he was trying to destroy the mob of birds.

"Heroes to arms!" she shouted as she rode up to everyone fighting the birds. The Apollo cabin has their bows on standby to take them down and the others in the Athena cabin called for shields, but they really didn't help

"There's way too many of these!" Percy shouted as he rode up, attempting to take some of the birds out with Riptide. "How do we get rid of them?"

"Hercules used loud noise to defeat them. Brass bells." Annabeth began as she stabbed one of them with her knife and saw a whole swarm attempt to divebomb Gohan, only to break their beaks on his shield. "That shield must be made of a really strong metal!"

"It is. It is made of the strongest metal in the universe." Gohan began. "So to defeat these, we need the most horrible sound possible." He saw Percy and Annabeth look at each other."

"Chiron's collection!" Annabeth shouted.

"Do you think it will work?" Percy asked.

"To the Big House! It's our only chance!" Annabeth shouted as she and Percy rode off towards it.

"You're running?" Clarisse shouted as she saw them driving off. "The fight's over here, cowards!"

"I'm sure they have a plan." Gohan said as he flew around the stands, fighting all of the birds he could. "If their plan doesn't work, then I have another." He grinned as he looked at the Athena chariot. He saw Annabeth and Percy emerge a few minutes later with a boom box. However, they were unable to use it as a beam flew in their direction and fried it.

"What the?" they looked up to see a being looking like Freeza hovering above them.

"Hey!" Percy shouted. "Why did you do that?"

The alien smirked. "I can't exactly let you destroy those birds before they have served my purpose." He said as he chanted some strange words and a strange device appeared. "So it was at the camp in this timeline? Why am I not surprised?" He groaned as a strange orb floated out of the device and floated towards the uninvited guest. "Yes!" he said excitedly as he grabbed it and destroyed the device. "I have found the fragment in this timeline! Stymphalian birds, I have what I came here for! You can kill everyone else."

"Who are you?" Gohan shouted as he went Super Saiyan and charged after the alien, only to be knocked to the ground by his tail.

"I am Kuriza, boy. Do well to remember my name, for this is far from our last meeting." The alien smirked as he disappeared.

"Geez! Who the hell was that guy?" Gohan shouted as he got up.

"I think we might find out later." Annabeth began. "But right now, how are we going to defeat the birds? Chiron's boom box was fried by that creature."

"I know." Gohan said as he rushed to the chariot and pressed a combination of buttons with a screeching sound as a result, causing the birds to go nuts.

"Now!" Annabeth shouted. "Archers!"

With clear targets, the archers in the Apollo cabin took aim at the birds and pretty soon there were a bunch of dead bronze-beaked birds all over the ground. A huge swarm tried to escape, but Gohan vaporized most of them with a kamehameha blast. The camp was safe, but the wreakege left behind was not pretty. Most of the chariots were destroyed and nearly everyone was injured, and some of the ones in the Aphrodite cabin were complaining about their clothes being ruined.

"Bravo." Tantalus said, but he wasn't looking at anyone who destroyed the birds. "We have our first winner!" He walked to the finish line and awarded the golden laurels to Clarisse. "And now, to punish the troublemakers who disrupted this race." However, before he had a chance to do anything, as Mr. D came in.

"I could care less about what I'm about to say, but the gods still on Olympus want me to give this message to you. There's some strange seismic activity by the Empire State Building and they want everyone here to see what is going on."

"What about the wounded?" one of the campers shouted.

"Don't worry about that." Gohan began. "I just contacted Dende, who is an excellent healer. He's on his way. Let's hurry!" he shouted as everyone ran out of the camp.

**Uh oh? What kind of trouble is there that all of the demigods have to get involved? Find out in the next chapter since this is a two-parter.**


	7. An ancient, unknown creature

**Hello, and here is the next chapter where the demigods find out what was causing the disturbance and a certain time traveler makes his first appearance here.**

**Chapter 7-An ancient, unknown creature**

Everyone at Camp Half-Blood made it to the Empire State Building as fast as they could. Athena, Apollo, and Poseidon were already in front of the building.

"Hey, what is going on?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know, Gohan." Athena began. "We felt some strange seismic activity up on Olympus, which has never happened, and we came down here to see what is going on." She then saw that the building looked like it would give way within seconds. "Everyone, get back!" she shouted as everyone did so and not a moment too soon. The building exploded, exposing a disk with strange symbols etched on its surface.

"This is getting weird." Annabeth began as she looked at the disk. "What is this?"

"I do not know." Apollo began. "I doubt any of us do." A few seconds later, everyone felt another violent shake and the disk flew in their direction, causing everyone to run out of the way as they looked where the disk was and saw a deep pit.

"Everyone, get back!" Gohan shouted. "I'm sensing a powerful ki down there, and it's getting closer!"

"There's something alive down there?" Athena asked in shock. "How? None of us ever knew that this pit was even here!"

Everyone looked in shock as some sort of strange creature who looked like some sort of demented dinosaur with black skin emerged from the pit and started walking off.

"What was that thing?" Gohan asked Poseidon, thinking the creature who just emerged was a titian.

"That creature is not a titan, kid." The god of the sea began. "If it was, I would know. I've never even seen that thing before! It must have been put there before our time."

"That doesn't matter right now! That thing is marching off in the direction of the camp!" Annabeth shouted. "We've got to stop it before it gets there!"

"Right on it." Gohan said as he flew off in the direction of the creature, firing a barrage of ki blasts at it, which only bounced off and pushed the creature back a few feet. "Huh? Not even a scratch? Oh boy. This is going to give us a lot of trouble!"

Some of the other campers tried to defeat the creature with their weapons, but the all that did was destroy their weapons and made the creature angry as it took a swipe at them and tried to kill the demigods.

"No!" Gohan shouted as he dove in and blocked the attack with his shield, the claws destroying most of it. "Either katchin is not what it is said to be, or this creature is stronger than it!" he then took out his sword and destroyed a few of the claws with it. "Yes! I've got this. What is this sword made of?" Gohan asked as he looked at his mother.

"That sword was not made on Earth, so I don't know what it's made of. All I know is that I found it in space almost thirty years ago." Athena explained.

"I guess we'll find out later!" Gohan shouted as he took his sword and cut off the creature's head. They thought it was over, but the victory was short-lived as the head regenerated. "This thing can regenerate and resist ki attacks? How do we stop this thing?"

"It looks to me like you need some assistance." Came a voice behind him. Gohan turned around and saw Future Trunks.

"Trunks! What are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

"I can't stay here for long, but I'm here to help. I have a hunch as to what this creature is, but that requires further investigation. For now, our priority is to defeat that creature." Future Trunks explained.

"And how are we to do that?" Annabeth asked. "Gohan cut of its head and it still lives!"

"That creature is immortal. It is a soulless shell that only knows one instinct, and that is to absorb all of the power he can. That's why it's after your camp of demigods. It's the closest source of great power. You can't kill it, but our best option is to beat it back into the pit and seal it again." Future Trunks explained.

"Okay!" Gohan said excitedly as he faced the other demigods. "You heard him! Let's drive that thing back into the pit!"

He immediately received backup from the Athena cabin with the Poseidon cabin, all two members of it, joining a few minutes later and attacking it with whatever weapons they had, causing the creature to chase them down. The Apollo archers launched a wave of arrows at the creature, poking its eyes out, but all that did was cause it to open its mouth and fired what seemed to be a wave of fire at them. Some were incinerated, but others managed to jump out of the way.

"Whoa!" one of them shouted. "Note to everyone. Don't shoot that thing!"

"Bad dinosaur!" Tyson shouted as he grabbed the creature and engaged in a short struggle with it. He managed to push it back a few feet, but the creature grabbed him and threw him aside. It then started running a couple of miles from the camp at an incredible speed.

Gohan was flying towards it, but it kept evading him as it got closer. "For a dinosaur, that thing is fast!" he managed to get close enough to prepare a kamehameha wave, but the creature slapped him with his tail and sent him all the way back to the pit, stunning Gohan for a few seconds as the creature kept running in the direction of the camp. "Geez! Where did he go?" he asked as he got up."

"Hey, Gohan!" Thalia shouted in Gohan's mind. "You aren't by chance looking for a large black dinosaur, are you?"

"Yes. What of it?" Gohan asked.

"Well, it is right in front of me and it looks very hungry!"

"I'm on it!" Gohan said as he saw the disk right next to him and got an idea. "I sure hope this works." He said with a worried tone as he grabbed it and flew off. "This thing is heavy! Oh well. I guess it's time to transform." With that, he went Super Saiyan and flew to the camp where he saw the creature attempting to eat Thalia's tree. "Stop right there, Godzilla reject! Wait, what am I saying? I mean Gojira reject!" the creature turned around and roared at him. "Okay, glad that got your attention!" with that, he attempted to strike the creature with the disk, but it knocked it aside with its tail.

"Gohan, you'd better have another plan!" Thalia began. "Cause I don't feel like becoming dino chow!"

"Hey, I'm trying! You try struggling with- wait. That's it!" the demisaiyan grinned. "Tyson was able to hold it off for a few moments, so I should be able to!" As the creature faced the tree and opened its jaws, Gohan flew in front of it and engaged in a struggle which ended with Gohan coming up on top and lifting the creature into the air. _"For a creature that was sealed and unknown to even the gods, he wasn't that strong." _He thought as he flew towards the pit and threw it in, but it turned around and landed just inches from the edge. "I've got you, now!" with that, he sent a barrage of ki blasts that sent the creature back into the pit.

At that time, an owl holding the disk flew in. "Gohan, use this!"

He recognized the voice as Athena's as she threw the disk to him. "I thought you were forbidden from interfering with mortal affairs, especially when your children are involved!"

"Our mortal, no. Make that our human children." Athena began. "You're not a human, so I can help you all I want. And I'm not really helping you, I'm just giving you the disk. You still have to kill that abomination yourself."

"There's logic in that." The demisaiyan responded as he saw the creature rise from the pit again. "I don't think so!" he shouted as he struck it with the disk, causing it to explode into millions of pieces. "Did we win?" he asked as he and the other demigods looked around. "Yes! We won!" everyone cheered as Future Trunks appeared.

"Gohan, you need to place that disk back before it escapes!"

"I was just planning to, Trunks." Gohan grinned as he placed the disk on top of the pit. "Wow. Glad that's over."

"I'm afraid not, Gohan." Future Trunks began. "I fear this has only just begun. While we may have sealed it, it is still weaker than it was before. It is only a matter of time before it escapes."

"So what is that creature, time walker?" Poseidon asked.

"A creature older than the gods." Future Trunks began. "Like I said, I need to investigate this, but if that creature is what I think it is, then it is older than even the titans."

"A creature older than the gods?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. That seal remained untouched for millions of years." Future Trunks began. "However, it seems like someone broke the seal on a powerful object in your camp, and the seal reacted."

"You mean…" Gohan, Annabeth, and Percy stared at each other.

"Kuriza!" they shouted.

"Huh? Kuriza?" Future Trunks asked.

"Yes." Annabeth began. "Some creature named Kuriza sent a swarm of stymphalian birds to our camp and he took an orb from a strange device sealed there."

"Kuriza! Damn, that guy doesn't know how to quit!"

"You know him, time walker?" Athena asked.

"Yes. I must track him down, but I must leave you with a warning. Do anything you can to ensure that this seal doesn't weaken anytime soon. If it does and he makes it to your camp, the highest concentration of demigods on Earth, all is lost." Future Trunks began as he started phasing out. "Athena, I highly recommend you bring your other saiyan son into this. There's no way he would turn this chance down." With that, he was gone.

"You have another saiyan son?" Gohan asked Athena.

"Yes, young one. He was born during the couple of years I was on Vegeta." Athena explained.

"We'll talk about that later, but right know I should go and gather the dragon balls." Gohan began as he took his dragon radar out. "Huh? This can't be right! According to this, the other six are right behind us?" he turned around and saw Bulma and Vegeta standing there. "Huh? Bulma?"

"Hey, Gohan. Got caught up with the gods, have you? We noticed you had a little trouble here, so I rounded up the dragon balls and brought them here." Bulma explained. "Now summon the dragon and heal all of this damage!"

**Okay, so this wasn't a long chapter since it was mostly just a fight scene against the sealed creature. Next chapter will be a bit longer and I will throw in a few more surprises that will contribute to the story later on.**


	8. Gohan gets a quest?

**Hi, everyone. The next chapter is up. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Chapter 8-Gohan gets a quest?**

"So I guess you're always prepared for a dragon ball hunt?" Gohan asked Bulma.

"You bet, Gohan." Bulma began. "Especially since I have a spare dragon radar set aside for such occasions, especially after you stole the other one last time you were at my place."

"You always were the smart one, Bulma." Apollo began. "Especially since you made that radar!"

"Huh? You know the gods?" Gohan asked.

"Why, of course. I am actually a demigod." Bulma explained.

"Wow. Talk about another surprise demigod." Annabeth responded.

"Say, weren't you one of the demigod kids who joined us on Namek? Annabeth, right?" Bulma asked. She nodded. "Yep. I was sent to Camp Half-blood during my teen years since they found out I was a demigod."

"That's amazing!" Gohan began. "I guess demigods really do show up everywhere on this planet! So who's your godly parent?"

"My mother is Aphrodite." Bulma explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Gohan responded as he took the four star ball and placed it next to the others after they walked a few miles away from the seal. "That explains the original wish you wanted when you first went searching for these and ran into my dad."

"Yep. Not to mention I wanted to get out of that cabin! All that romance stuff was really rubbing off on me. Wait. What do you mean by another surprise demigod?" Bulma asked Annabeth.

"When Gohan first came to the camp a few days ago, we found out that he's a son of Athena." Annabeth explained.

"Um…how does that work out?" Bulma asked.

"It does, Bulma." Athena began. "I've always had an attraction to saiyans, especially Goku. I helped him many times during his adventures, especially around the time he fought Piccolo."

"That explains a lot." Vegeta said sarcastically. "I'm not surprised at all. Kakabrat is much smarter than Kakarot and in battle like me, something I owe to you, Earth goddess of battle strategy. After all, you taught me most of what I know of battle before my planet was destroyed. You have no idea how surprised I was to find out you were from Earth!"

"Figures saiyans would only remember that part, Vegeta."Athena sighed. "You have not changed at all."

"Oh no." Gohan groaned. "Don't tell me the other saiyan-god hybrid is-"

"That's right, Kakabrat. The prince of all saiyans, me!"

"This is just too weird." Annabeth said as she looked from Gohan to Vegeta. "Gohan I can see being a child of Athena like me. But Vegeta, the one who tried to kill us?"

"So you were the one fighting me with Kakabrat. Accept it, little half-sister." Vegeta began. "Of all of the demigods, especially children of Athena, you and Kakabrat are the only ones with any real power. I guess that sea god's son has some potential, as well as that rebellious brat with you all those years ago. And before you ask, I've known about this camp since I first came to Earth."

"Let's just summon the dragon and get back to camp." Gohan began. "Arise, Shenron!" with that, the sky grew dark and the eternal dragon, himself emerged.

"So when the sky suddenly grows dark, it means that someone has summoned the dragon?" Percy asked Gohan.

"That's right." The demisaiyan answered.

"I think that explains why the sky went dark shortly after the Cell games." Percy responded.

"Speak your wish." Shenron began. "I will grant any two."

"Restore the Empire State Building and bring back everyone who died today except for the evil ones!" Gohan shouted.

"Your first request is an impossible one. While I could restore the building, the seal is still weak and could break again at any time, destroying the building once again and I can only grant a wish once." Shenron explained. "But I can grant the second part of the wish." His eyes then glowed. "Your wish has been granted. All who perished today have been revived except for the evil ones."

"Shenron!" Annabeth began. "Do you think you can remove the poison at the tree at Camp Half-Blood?"

"I could remove it, but there is nothing to keep it suppressed. The poison's power is beyond mine. There is only one way for you to remove it." Shenron explained.

"Then I guess that is all we can ask of you, Shenron." Bulma said.

"Farewell." Shenron said as he disappeared and the dragon balls scattered.

"He can revive the dead yet he can't cure poison?" Percy asked. "That dragon's power distribution is strange."

"It is. You should've seen the one on Namek. He could grant three wishes, but he can only revive one person at a time. You'd better hurry back." Bulma began. "I'm sending the transports tomorrow morning."

"Alright, Bulma." Gohan began. "Well, see ya soon." He said as everyone from the camp left except for Gohan as he recovered his gear.

"You seem to have a soft spot for that boy." Vegeta began as he glared at Athena. "I thought you couldn't help your children directly very often!"

"That only applies to our human children, Vegeta. We do not have any rules applying to beings who are not from Earth." Athena explained. "For me, the exceptions are you and Gohan, and those are benefits I am sure to take advantage of in the future."

"So the only saiyan demigods are Gohan and Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"They are the only ones who still live. There were others before their planet was destroyed by Freeza, but those saiyans were the children of some of the other gods." Athena began. "Mostly Ares since he had an interest in the saiyans before their war with the Tuffle."

"Why am I not surprised?" Gohan asked.

"That explains their rashness." Bulma began. "Well, it was nice seeing some of the gods again. We need to return home."

"About time. I have training to get back to!" Vegeta shouted as he flew off.

"Vegeta! Vegeta! Don't think you can just leave me behind!" Bulma shouted furiously as she took out a capsule containing one of her airplanes and took off after the saiyan prince.

"For a daughter of Aphrodite, that woman is pretty frightening!" Apollo began. "Then again so are your saiyan sons, Athena. Young Gohan seems to have quite a destiny ahead of him."

"What do you mean by that, Apollo?" Poseidon asked. "Does that boy have a hero's fate as well?"

"Not exactly. I can't give you too many details, but I will say that Gohan is part of a prophecy that was set into motion long before we were born. In the meantime, we should keep a close eye on this seal and make sure it isn't broken. That creature has enough power to destroy Olympus in an instant if it got there. Actually, it could destroy every planet within a thousand light-year radius within a couple of seconds." Apollo explained as the scene switched to the camp as Gohan flew to it within a second. Percy was amazed when he saw that all of the campers injured during the bird attack were as good as new.

"Your friend is pretty good, Gohan. Are you sure he isn't a son of Apollo?" Percy asked.

"That's actually impossible." Gohan began. "Namekians only have one parent and Dende's died of old age six years ago."

"So there you are, you little troublemakers!" came a voice the demigods did not want to hear, Tantalus. "Thought you could run away, do you? Think again!"

That evening was not fun for them since Gohan, Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson were stuck on K.P duty, cleaning in the underground kitchen with the cleaning harpies who used lava to clean. Percy and Annabeth had to wear asbestos gloves and aprons while Tyson and Gohan did not. Tyson just used his bare hands and Gohan used a set of gloves he had made to go with his saiyan armor.

"Where did you get those gloves, Gohan?" Percy asked.

"They're part of the armor." Gohan began. "The armor was designed to stand intense heat like the core of a planet, so lava is nothing to it. So do we have any plans to save the camp?"

"We'll think of something after getting over the shock of Vegeta being a son of Athena as well! How can we be related that closely to someone who tried to kill us?" Annabeth shouted.

"That was years ago, Annabeth. Vegeta has changed a bit, especially during the Cell games." Gohan explained. "But it is still strange to think that he is our half-brother."

"I think Grover might have found a way to save the camp." Percy said as he talked about his dream again in an attempt to change the subject.

"If we could find it and retrieve it…" She began.

"Hold on!" Percy began. "You act like whatever Grover found is the only thing that could save the camp. What is it?"

"What do you get when you skin a sheep?" Annabeth asked. "And it must be our last hope if the dragon couldn't do anything."

"A fleese!" Gohan exclaimed. "You don't mean the-come to think of it, I think I remember those sisters saying something about Jason during our ride."

"Yes." Annabeth began as she turned to Percy. "They told him how to find the Golden Fleece three thousand years ago! You do know the story of Jason and the Argonauts?"

"Yeah." Percy began. "That old movie with the clay skeletons."

"Geez, Percy!" Gohan groaned. "Not that boring movie! You are so hopeless!"

"You both are for watching that movie!" Annabeth said as she recited the true story of the fleece.

"If we get that fleece, we could save Thalia's tree." Percy responded.

"It would strengthen the borders, but it was lost centuries ago." Annabeth began. "Many heroes have searched for it with no luck."

"But Grover found it!" Percy began. "He was looking for Pan and it radiates the same nature magic. It makes sense, guys! We can rescue him and save the camp at the same time. It's perfect!"

"Almost too perfect." Annabeth began. "What if it's a trap? We don't need that after last year and that demon who is invading my dreams as well as Gohan's."

Maybe that demon was working for Kronos?" Percy asked. "He did try to start a war that could have destroyed western civilization last summer, after all."

"I don't think so." Annabeth began. "That demon is a creature much older than the titans. In fact, I get the feeling that the creature we just fought has some connection to him."

"Shouldn't we focus on the Fleece before we worry about a time demon who was sealed away ages ago?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, we should." Annabeth began. "But there is one problem. We'll have to fight a Cyclops. Polyphemus, the worst of them. And there's only one place his island can be at. The Sea of Monsters."

"Wasn't that the sea Odysseus, Jason, and many other heroes sailed through?" Gohan asked.

"You mean the Mediterranean?" Percy asked.

"Yes, but no. It used to be there, but like everything else, it shifts as the West's center of power shifts." Annabeth explained.

"Like Mount Olympus being above the Empire State Building, or at least where it was, and Hades being under Los Angeles."

"Right."

"Hades is there?" Gohan asked. "But what about King Yemma's domain? My dad told me about his almost year-long adventure in other world and never said anything about Hades."

"I think Hades is where most of the souls from Earth go and the excess go to other world, or it may be the other way around." Annabeth explained as she turned to Percy. "And that sea is just like that."

"But a sea full of monsters? How could you hide that? Wouldn't the mortals notice anything?"

"Of course they notice." Annabeth began. They don't understand, but they know something is strange about that area of the ocean. The Sea of Monsters is just off the northeast coast of Florida."

"The Bermuda Triangle?" Percy asked.

"Exactly."

"That makes sense." Gohan began. "But does that explanation also apply to its twin?"

"Its twin?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. The Bermuda Triangle has a twin known as the Dragon's Triangle just off the coast of Japan. The stories there are almost identical to those of the Bermudas Triangle." Gohan explained.

"I don't know if it applies to that one. That is more than likely something completely different since the gods really don't have any influence in Japan as they do here." Annabeth responded. "The Sea here is still a huge area. Trying to find one island is a monster-infested-"

"Hey, I'm the son of the sea god." Percy responded. "How hard can it be?"

"Still, we need to talk to Tantalus to get approval for a quest and he'll say no."

"Not if we tell him and the campfire in front of everybody." Gohan began. The whole camp will hear and will pressure him. There's no way he can refuse. Besides, we'll be on the lookout tomorrow and he can't exactly keep an eye on us up there, even though he'll be there as well."

"I just had the same idea, but what will keep any monsters from this lookout you keep mentioning?" Percy asked.

"The lookout is where the current Kami, a.k.a. Dende, lives. I believe there is a strong barrier around it and it is even higher in the sky than Olympus." Gohan explained.

"Maybe. Escaping from the lookout is Plan b."Annabeth said. "I'm sure one of your friends will come up with an excuse to cover for us. Now we'd better get this done. Now hand me that lava spray gun, will you? And an extra pair of those armor gloves if you have any."

"Here." Gohan said as he reached into his pocket and tossed a capsule to Annabeth.

That night at the campfire , the sing-along was led by Apollo's cabin in an attempt to get everyone's spirits up, but it wasn't easy after the bird attack and fighting against a creature even the gods didn't know about. That was especially true for the demigods who were killed by the creature and revived by Shenron. Most of the campers were singing halfheartedly to the songs except for Gohan, who just turned on the iPod he had recently got a hold of and didn't join in at all. He grew bored of the camp songs after the second day, so he asked some members of the Hermes cabin to steal a couple of iPods and other portable music players from a nearby electronics store, which was conveniently only a couple of blocks away from the convenience store they always stole from. They agreed after kicking themselves for not thinking of the idea years ago, with the intent to return there at another time*. The only thing the young saiyan demigod enjoyed was the enchanted fire which grew higher depending on the mood of the crowd. On this night, it was not very high.

When the last song was over, Tantalus said "Well, that was lovely!" Gohan took that as the cue to put the iPod away. "Now then! Some announcements about tomorrow's schedule!"

"Sir." Percy said.

"Ah. Our kitchen boy has something to say?"

"Yes, sir." Percy began. "We have an idea to save the camp." Everyone was silent, but it seemed that everyone was interested since the fire turned yellow.

"Indeed." Tantalus began. "Well, if it has anything to do with chariots-"

"The Golden Fleece." The son of the sea god began. "We know where it is." The flames burned orange, and before Tantalus could stop him he blurted out his dream about Grover and Polyphemus's island. Annabeth and Gohan stepped in and reminded everyone of what the Fleece could do. It was more convincing coming from them.

"I'm pretty certain it can save this camp." Gohan began. "It's the only option we have left."

"Nonsense. We don't need saving." Tantalus began as he noticed everyone was looking at him. "The Sea of Monsters? That's hardly an exact location and you wouldn't even know where to look."

"Yes I would." Percy responded.

"You would?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course!" Gohan began. "Percy, remember the trip here!"

"30. 31, 75, 12." Percy said. "And something about where the destroyer of worlds met his end at."

"Okay…thanks for sharing those meaningless numbers and useless location."

"They're sailing coordinates." Percy began. "I think I learned something about them in Social Studies."

"Let me see where that takes us." Gohan began as he punched the coordinates into a device he had. "I think that is somewhere in the Atlantic off the coast of Florida and I think the destroyer of worlds is a reference to Freeza. The area he was killed in is in my home country."

"Gohan's right." Annabeth began. "We need a quest!"

"Wait just a minute," Tantalus said, but the campers took up the chant and rose higher and higher until Tantalus gave up. "Fine!" he shouted angrily. "You brats want me to assign a quest?"

"YES!"

"Very well," he agreed. "I shall authorize a champion to undertake this perilous journey to retrieve the Golden Fleece and bring it back here, or die trying."

"Good. Then we could use the dragon balls to bring the person back if he or she fails." One of the Ares campers snickered.

"Not really." Gohan corrected. "It takes the dragon balls a full Earth year to regain their power, and we just used them today."

"Please shut up, saiyan!" Tantalus shouted. "If we need those Namekian relics, we'll use the real deal or the second set here."

"Fine!" Gohan sighed. _"Geez. What a-never mind! I think I should ask Piccolo or Vegeta to toss him off of the lookout!" _(a/n Should I?)

"As I was saying, I will allow our champion to consult the oracle and choose two companions for the journey. And I think the choice of champions is obvious." Tantalus announced. "The champion who has proven resourceful in the chariot races, has earned the camp's respect, and courageous in the defense of the camp. You shall lead this quest…Clarisse!"

The flames flickered many different colors as the Ares cabin started cheering.

Clarisse looked stunned as she stood up, but that soon wore out. "I accept this quest!"

"Wait!" Percy shouted. "Grover is my friend. The dream came to me."

"Sit down!" one of the Ares campers yelled. "You had your chance last summer!"

"Yeah, he just wants the spotlight again!" another said.

_"I can't believe this!" _Gohan thought. _"Since when were quests assigned? Whatever happened to a quest choosing you?"_

Clarisse glared at Percy and his group. "I accept the quest! I, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, will save the camp!" she began as the Ares campers cheered louder and Annabeth and a few others in the Athena cabin protested. "I will choose one companion for this quest." She said as she looked straight at Gohan. "Gohan, son of Athena and Goku, will you join this quest?"

"What are you doing?" one of the Ares campers shouted. "Why ask him?"

"If it wasn't for him, none of us would be alive right now!" Clarisse shouted. "He saved me from Freeza and saved the entire planet last year from Cell. Besides, he seems to know where one of the locations in the quest is."

"I accept." Gohan responded. "I will join you on this quest, especially with all of the strong monsters out there!"

With that, Tantalus started telling some story about some mortal king who angered the gods, but Gohan was too focused on his upcoming quest to pay attention. _"This sounds like it is going to be a dangerous quest." _He thought. _"Especially if Cell is back, though I'll probably be able to beat him like I did before." _He managed to catch the end of Tantalus's story.

"And so…are there any more complaints before we send Clarisse and Gohan on their quest?" Tantalus asked. Nobody said anything. "The oracle, my dear." He said as he looked at Clarisse.

"Sir-"

"Go!" He shouted as Clarisse hurried off towards the Big House. Gohan then flew after her and floated in the air a few feet behind her.

"Why did you want me to join your quest?" Gohan asked.

"You said yourself that many of your stronger opponents are probably back, and you mentioned that some of them were pretty powerful." The daughter of Ares responded.

"Not to mention Cell is back as well."

"WHAT?" Clarisse shouted. "He was revived as well? Children of Ares are known to charge right into battle, but none of us would even attempt to fight someone as powerful as him! As you said, he's stronger than Freeza ever was. Besides, wouldn't you want the chance to kill him yourself?"

"Why would I do that?" Gohan asked.

"He killed your dad, didn't he?" Clarisse asked.

"Yeah, but-"

"Forget it! You children of Athena are unbelievable sometimes and saiyans are even worse! Why did you come over here, anyway?" Clarisse asked.

"I came up with an idea for the quest." Gohan began. "I'm thinking we should split up and take two different paths to get through the sea."

"Why?"

"Taking two separate paths would be a good idea. That way, if one person finds the Fleece first, he or she can contact the other. It would also be good in case one of us runs into trouble." Gohan explained as he handed a scouter to her. "Use this to contact me if you find the Fleece or get into too much trouble."

"What does this do?" Clarisse asked. "And where did you get this?"

"Alien tech. These were taken from Freeza's ship. That's a scouter, which can detect a person's power level. It also acts as a communications device which doesn't leave anything behind for monsters to track, and as I recently discovered it can be used to track a certain location along with the location of others wearing one." Gohan explained.

"This would be useful in battle, kid. I'm beginning to see what my dad saw in saiyans." Clarisse responded.

"You'd better see this oracle. As I understand, she will give you a prophecy of the future." Gohan began. "Though I'm guessing some of them were thrown off course when Trunks came to our time. Well, if you get into trouble, contact me or one of my friends and we should be there in a few seconds." He said as he flew off. "I wonder if I should've told her that this is really a way of seeing what she's capable of? Nah. She'll figure it out soon enough."

**Wow. That was a long chapter, wasn't it? It has a couple of twists which will all make sense in upcoming chapters.**

***Hermes campers = an electronics store's worst nightmare. How many dollars' worth of merchandise do you think they can steal in one trip? I think they could easily steal several thousand dollars' worth of merchandise. A few TVs, iPods, and game consoles quickly add up, don't they?**


	9. New gifts from the gods

** Hi. Chapter nine is up. In this chapter, the adventure truly begins.**

**New gifts from the gods**

As Gohan was flying around the camp, he noticed that some of the z-fighter allies, namely Bulma with the two-year-old Trunks, Yamcha, Vegeta, and Piccolo were just inside the borders of the camp, placing the transports into place. This excited Gohan as he flew down to greet them.

"Hey, look who's here." Yamcha said.

"Hey, guys." Gohan began. "It's so nice to see you here. Wait a second!" he said as he paused for a moment. "Only half-bloods can cross the border, so that means all of you are-"

"Bingo." Yamcha began. "We're all demigods like you, including yours truly. You have no idea how hard I laughed when I found out that both you and Vegeta are sons of Athena."

"Yeah. That was a shock for many of us. So who's your godly parent, Yamcha?" Gohan asked.

"Hermes, god of thieves, of course." He chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Bulma began. "Alright, so most of the transports are set up for the other demigods. I'm guessing we'll be seeing you in the morning, Gohan?"

"No. I was given a quest."

"A quest? Why good for you." Bulma responded. "I was assigned one as well when I was here. Actually, I snuck out to go on a dragon ball hunt. The same one I met Goku on. In fact, it was here that I learned what they are."

"So it looks like you're spared, Kakabrat." Vegeta sneered. "I was looking forward to a good match with you. I guess now I'll have to take it out on some of our other siblings."

"So how's mom and Goten doing?" Gohan asked.

"They're fine." Bulma began. "In fact, they're here right now. I think I last saw them in transport 8."

"Okay. Thanks." Gohan said as he glanced at Vegeta. "Hey, Vegeta. Would you mind doing me a favor?"

"What is it, brat?" the saiyan prince asked.

"There's this jerk Tantalus who is coming up to the lookout to keep an eye on the campers. Nobody here really likes him, so will you throw him off of the lookout?" Gohan asked.

"I see the cruelty of our race is rubbing off on you." Vegeta smirked. "I'm impressed, so I'll do it, especially if he picks a fight with me. Just so you know, this is not because you're my half-brother!"

"If you say so. Thanks, Vegeta. Well, I'll see everyone later." Gohan said as he walked into transport 8 and saw Goten running around and he was almost knocked over. "Whoa, Goten! Energetic little guy, aren't you?" he asked as he patted his little brother's head.

"Huh? Is someone there?" Chichi asked as she walked out and saw Gohan. "Huh? Is that you, Gohan?"

"Yeah, it's me, mom." He said as he ran up to her and was almost squeezed to death.

"Thank the gods you're safe. When Piccolo told me you were here, I was absolutely frightened because of my experience when I was here in the Hermes cabin for a few years!" Chichi began. "That's why I contacted your real mother and told her that it would be wise to claim you at this time."

"Yeah. That was quite a shock when I found out that Athena was my mother." Gohan began. "You knew all along?"

"You bet!" Chichi began. "I knew since I've known Athena for many years. She's been keeping a secret about me she knows would be unwise if the others knew about it. Raising you as my own was something I would've done anyway, but it was also on her request. From what I understand, you were a gift to Goku for his heroic deeds. I hope this doesn't change anything between us."

"Of course it won't, mom." Gohan began. "I'll always be your son. By the way, I hear you're a demigod as well?"

"Yes. How do you think I was able to get into the camp tonight in the first place?" Chichi asked in response.

"True. So who's your godly parent?" Gohan asked.

"I just might tell you who my mom is later." Chichi explained. "So how do you like the camp?"

"It's not bad. I have friends here like Percy." Gohan explained.

"You mean the one from your school?" Chichi asked. Gohan nodded. "I knew it! My demigod sense is still sharp!"

"He's a son of Poseidon, and so is Tyson." The demisaiyan responded. "And do you remember Annabeth?"

"You mean that girl from six year ago?" Chichi asked. "I don't think you can forget her or her two friends."

"Yeah. She's also a child of Athena." Gohan said.

"That I knew. Hopefully, she's been keeping you out of trouble?"

"Not likely." Gohan grinned. "I have to go now, mom. I'm going on a quest in the morning and I need to prepare for it."

"I guess it can't be helped. Just come back in one piece, Gohan." Chichi said.

"I will, mom. See ya." Gohan said as he left the transport and started flying around the camp.

"Doesn't that make him a prime target for the harpies?" Bulma asked.

"No. I asked the heads of the camp to allow him to train at night." Piccolo began. "Besides, I don't think the harpies like saiyans very much."

As Gohan was flying around, he spotted Percy near the sea and flew down to meet him. "Hi, Percy. What are you doing out here?"

"I'm just thinking of what to do next." Percy began. "This is the one place I really can. What are you doing out here?"

"I'm just getting in some late night training." Gohan explained. "Oh. My friends are here and are getting everything set up for tomorrow morning. I even asked Vegeta to throw Tantalus off of the lookout and he agreed!"

"I think most of the other demigods will like that." Percy smiled as he took out the six-pack of soda he had. "Want one?" He asked.

"Sure." Gohan said as he took a soda and started hovering around while Percy sat down on the blanket he spread along the surf. They looked up and looked at some of the constellations. "They're pretty amazing sights from Earth, but it is pretty dangerous out there."

"It doesn't look that way from here." Percy responded.

"But there are some nice people out there like the Namekians."

"That's the name of Piccolo and Dende's race, right?" Percy asked. Gohan nodded. "I hope there are more like Dende than Piccolo."

"Don't worry. Most of them are. Piccolo's only the way he is due to what he saw on Earth." Gohan explained.

"He was looking at the sky and remembering some of his journeys into space when someone said "Beautiful, aren't they?"

They turned and saw a man in nylon running shorts and a marathon shirt standing next to them. Both Percy and Gohan felt something familiar about him, but they couldn't figure out what it was. "Would you mind if I sat down?" he asked. "I haven't sat down in ages."

"Uh, sure." The two surprised boys said.

"Your hospitality does you credit. Oh. Coca-Cola." He said when he noticed the remaining cans. "May I?" He sat down next to Percy, popped a soda, and took a drink. "Ah, that hits the spot. Peace and quiet at-" at that moment, his cell phone rang and he took it out. What was strange about it were that it glowed and that two green snakes were on the antenna. He looked at the LCD screen and sighed. "Would you excuse me for a sec? I have to take this." He said as he started talking into the phone. "Hello? Listen, I know-I don't care if he's chained to a giant rock with vultures flying around. If he doesn't have a tracking number, we can't track his package. A gift to humankind? Oh great you know how many of those we-Oh, never mind. Listen, just refer him to Eris in Customer service. I gotta go." With that, he hung up. "Sorry. The overnight express business is just booming. Now, as I was saying-"

"You have snakes on your phone." Percy said.

"What? Oh, they don't bite. Your friend there has a device made infamous by maniacs and he doesn't bite either. That is unless there's a full moon. Say hello, George and Martha."

_"Hello, George and Martha."_ Came a male voice in the heads of the two demigods.

_"Don't be sarcastic!"_ said a female voice.

_"Why not?" _George demanded. _"I do all the real work!"_

"Oh, let's not go into that again!" the jogger put his phone back in his pocket. "Now where were we? Ah, yes. Peace and quiet. Been a long time since I've gotten to relax. Ever since the telegraph-rush, rush, rush. Do you have a favorite constellation, Percy?"

"Uh, I like Hercules." Percy said.

"Why?"

"Well…because he had rotten luck. Even worse than mine. It makes me feel better."

The man chuckled. "Not because he was strong and famous and all of that?"

"No."

"You're an interesting young man. And you, Gohan?"

"I really don't have one." Gohan began. "Mostly because there are some really dangerous people out there."

"Indeed. Why do you think we stopped making deliveries into space a century ago?" the jogger asked as he looked at Percy. "And so, what now?"

_"I have Demeter on line 2." _Martha said.

"Not now!" The jogger said. "Just tell her to leave a message."

_"She's not going to like that. The last time you put her off, all of the flowers in the floral delivery division wilted. The time when they were destroyed in that forest a few years ago doesn't count since that Turles guy can be blamed for that."_

"That is one name I haven't heard in a long time." Gohan sighed.

"Just tell her I'm at a meeting. Sorry again, Percy. You were saying…"

"Who are you exactly?" Percy asked

"Haven't you guessed by now? A smart boy like you? I'm sure Gohan figured it out already."

"It wasn't hard." Gohan responded.

_"Show them!"_ Martha began. _"I haven't been at full size in months!"_

_ "Don't listen to her! She just wants to show off!"_

He took out his phone again. "Original form, please." The phone then grew into a long snake and the snakes grew full-sized and took on the form of a caduceus, the symbol of the Hermes cabin.

"You're Luke's father." Percy began. "Hermes."

"Luke's father." Hermes began. "Normally, that's not the first way people introduce me. God of thieves, yes. God of messengers and travelers, if they wish to be kind."

_"God of thieves works."_ George said.

_"Oh, don't mind George." _Martha began. _"He's just bitter because Hermes likes me best."_

_ "Does not!"_

_ "Does too!"_

"Behave you two. Or I'll turn you back into a phone and set you on vibrate." Hermes warned.

"Are all your sons thieves?" Gohan asked.

"Not all. Maybe most, but not all." Hermes began. "Like your friend, Yamcha."

"That's not entirely accurate since he used to be a thief!" Gohan shouted.

"I can see why Athena is so fond of you, Gohan. You seem to remember things like that and you're very smart for someone your age. She was especially proud of you after you killed Cell." Hermes began. "To be honest, all of us thought our planet was done for after your father was killed, but then you showed up as a SS2 and finished him off." He then turned to Percy. "So what do you intend to do about the quest?"

"I-don't have permission to go."

"No indeed." Hermes began. "Will that stop you?"

"I want to go." Percy began. "I have to save Grover."

"Oh, come on!" Gohan began. "Why do you have to get permission to go on a quest? Did I need permission to train with Piccolo to fight the saiyans and go to Namek?"

"For the first one, you were kidnapped by Piccolo. For the second one, you asked your mother, or at least your adopted mother, to join that quest. Then again, you did have your mind made up." Hermes countered. "Let me tell you the story of a boy I once. A mere baby, really."

_"Here we go again," _George began. _"Always talking about himself."_

_"Quiet!" _Martha shouted. _"Do you want to be set on vibrate?"_

"Oh boy. I can already guess what this story is." Gohan began. "Is that the one when you snuck out as an infant, stole Apollo's cattle, and got away with it since you give him the lyre you invented?"

"You certainly inherited your mother's brains, Gohan." Hermes began. "But you could at least let me tell my own story! But do you understand it, Percy?

"You mean I should go anyway, even if I don't have permission?" Percy asked.

Herme's eyes twinkled. "Especially since your only opposition seems to be Tantalus, but that won't be an issue for you since he can't possibly last long without angering Vegeta. In his youth, Vegeta was known to destroy planets when he was angry, something Athena was not very proud of. Martha, may I have the first package, please?" Martha spat out a lunch box thermos with red and yellow ancient Greek scenes.

"This is a gift?" Percy asked.

"One of two." Hermes began. Go on. Pick it up. It took a while, but Percy was finally able to. "Uncap it, and you will release the winds on the four corners of the Earth to speed you on your way. Not now, please. If you must use it, only open it a tiny bit. The winds are always restless, like me. Should all four escape…ah, but I'm sure you'll be careful."

"Just like when my anger gets out of control?" Gohan asked.

"Something like that. Your anger is legendary up on Olympus." Hermes began. "And now my second gift. George?" George coughed up a little plastic bottle filled with chewable vitamins. "Don't take one unless you really need it."

"How will I know when I really need it?" Percy asked.

"When I'm all out of these?" Gohan asked as he took out a bag of senzu beans.

Hermes chuckled. "That's one way of putting it. You and your friends would be in serious trouble without those senzu beans, wouldn't you? But that's not what they're for. Nine essential vitamins, minerals, amino acids…oh, everything you'll need to be yourself again." He tossed the bottle to Percy. "Oh. And I have one more gift to deliver. Gohan, this is for you." Hermes said as he took out an upgraded version of his shield and tossed it to him. "After that creature trashed your shield today, your mother decided to send you another gift. That shield is made from the same material as the other one, but it also contains a mixture of the metal in your sword and the material that creature's claws and scales are made of. We're still trying to figure out what it is, but the Cyclopes have some ideas for the material."

"Wow! Thanks!" Gohan said as he put the shield in a capsule.

"You wouldn't happen to have a few spare capsules would you, Gohan?" Hermes asked. "Those have been extremely useful for me."

"Sure." Gohan said as he took out a few capsules and tossed them to the messenger god. "Wait. Why are you helping us?"

"Perhaps because I hope you boys can save many people on this quest, not just Percy's friend, Grover." Hermes smiled.

"Look." Percy began. "Lord Hermes, thanks for everything, but you might as well take back your gifts. Luke can't be saved. Even if I could find him…he told me he wants to tear Olympus down stone by stone. He betrayed everyone he knew and hates you especially."

"The possibility exists." Gohan began. "But it is still unlikely."

"Weren't Piccolo and Vegeta once evil as well?" Hermes asked. "Even after all they did, they were able to change." Hermes began as he gazed up at the stars. "My dear young cousin and nephew, if there's one thing I learned over the eons it's that you can't give up on your family, no matter how tempting you make it. Ares once ran into a similar problem with one of his saiyan sons when he became almost as despicable as the rest of his race-" he noticed the expression on Gohan's face. "Present company excluded, and that saiyan went on to sacrifice himself in an attempt to save his planet from Freeza. You know who that saiyan was, Gohan?" Gohan shook his head. "His name was Bardock, your father's father. It didn't matter what he did, Ares never gave up on him. You see, it doesn't matter if they hate you, embarrass you, or simply don't appreciate your genius for inventing the internet-"

"You invented the internet?" Percy asked.

"Oh boy." Gohan began. "I bet you don't like those acts ruining it, do you?" (a/n I don't think I can voice my hatred for those acts in words)

_"It was my idea."_ Martha said.

_"Rats are delicious."_ George said.

"It was my idea! Hermes said. "I mean the internet, not the rats. And you're right, Gohan. I am not a fan of those acts. But do you understand what I'm saying about family?"

"I-I'm not sure." Percy responded.

"I don't know if I can thanks to my father's family." Gohan said.

"You will someday. And Gohan, the only evil member of your father's family was your uncle." Hermes said as he got up. "In the meantime, I must be going."

_"You have sixty calls to return." _Martha said.

_"And one-thousand-thirty-eight e-mails." _George began. _"Not including the offers for online discount ambrosia."_

"It's at times like this when the delete button is very useful." Gohan smiled.

"It certainly is. And both of you have a shorter deadline than you realize to complete your quest. Your friends should be coming right about…now."

They heard Tyson and Annabeth calling their names from the sand dunes, Tyson's voice sounded a little farther away.

"I hope I packed well for you." Hermes said. "I do have some experience with travel." He snapped his fingers and four yellow duffel bags appeared before the two boys. "Waterproof, of course. And if you ask nicely, Percy's father should be able to help you reach the ship."

"Ship?" Percy asked. Hermes pointed and they saw a big cruise ship cutting across Long Island Sound.

"I can sense many evil kis in that ship." Gohan began. "That is not good since one of them is that alien from this afternoon!"

"Wait." Percy began. "I don't understand. I haven't even agreed to go!"

"I'd make up your mind in the next five minutes if I were you." Hermes advised. "That's when the harpies will come to eat you. Now, good night, cousin and nephew, and dare I say it? May the gods be with you. And one more thing. Gohan?"

"Yes?" the demisaiyan asked.

"There is a strong chance that you will encounter Cell during your quest. If and when you do, send him back to Hell for me. He killed quite a few of my children on his rampage."

"But weren't all of his victims revived with the dragon balls?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, but some of them had already been revived once by that point." Hermes began. "I think you know what that means."

"Yes." Gohan began. "I'll definitely make sure I kill him if I can." With that, the caduceus turned back into a phone as Hermes put it in his pocket and jogged off. It wasn't long before Annabeth and Tyson found them.

**So that ends this part of the adventures. What will they get themselves into next? Knowing them, it can't be good. Well, until next time.**


	10. The demon of time's arrival

**Hello, Everyone. I finally got around to updating this. Sorry it took so long. Some issues came up like school, bad time management, and my computer dying. I hope to upgrade this one more frequently.**

**Chapter 10-The demon of time's arrival**

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked. "I heard you calling for help!"

"Me, too!" Tyson said. "Heard you yell 'Bad things are attacking!' and this guy named Cell."

"We didn't call for you guys. Could this Cell even get in the camp?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, but he does contain the cells of many of Earth's greatest fighters, including me." Gohan explained.

"I thought it was strange to hear Gohan calling for help. Then who…" Annabeth noticed the four duffle bags and the gifts the two boys were holding. "What-"

"Just listen." Percy began. "We don't have much time." The boys then told them about their conversation with Hermes.

"Um…guys." Gohan began. "I'm picking up the scent of a few patrol harpies coming our way."

"Then we'd better hurry, little brother." Annabeth said as she faced Percy. "We have to do the quest."

"We'll get expelled, you know." Percy began. "I'm an expert at that."

"So?" Annabeth asked. "If we fail, there won't be any camp to come back to."

"Yeah, but you promise Chiron-"

"I promised I'd keep the two of you out of trouble. Besides, Gohan's already on a quest." Annabeth began. "Saiyans love quests. I can only keep the two of you out of danger by coming with you."

"Come on. How much trouble could I get into?" Gohan asked.

"Vegeta, Nappa, Freeza, Cell, should I go on?" Annabeth asked.

"Alright, sis. I get the picture." The demisaiyan responded.

"You and your father are even worse at attracting danger than us." Annabeth began. "Tyson can stay behind and tell them-"

"I want to go." Tyson said.

"No!" Annabeth said in a state of panic. "I mean…come on, you two. You know that's impossible."

"Didn't you say the same thing about reviving the dead before you saw the dragon balls in action?" Gohan asked.

"We can't leave him." Percy decided. "Won't Tantalus punish him for us being gone?"

"Point taken, but we're going to Polythemus's island. He's a C-y-s…" Annabeth was having trouble spelling Cyclops due to the dyslexia. "You know what I mean! Besides, I just ran into Gohan's friends and Vegeta mentioned he's keeping his word to take care of Tantalus if he causes any problems."

"Given his temper, he can't possibly last long." Gohan snickered.

"Exactly." Annabeth responded.

"Tyson can go if he wants to." Percy insisted.

"Want to!" Tyson said as he clapped his hands.

"We can let him." Gohan began. "In that case, we'd have an even number of demigods from both of our cabins.

Annabeth gave both of them the evil eye either knowing she couldn't change their mind or that they didn't have much time. "All right. How do we get to that ship?"

"We can fly?" Gohan asked.

"That is not the greatest idea, Gohan. Percy can't fly yet and I'm a little rusty at controlling ki." Annabeth explained. "I would suggest your teleportation technique, but that wouldn't work, would it?"

"I can use it, but I don't think we're ready to join my dad yet." Gohan countered. "I sense that alien who appeared at the camp earlier."

"Hermes said my father would help." Percy responded.

"Well then Seaweed Brain? What are you waiting for?" Annabeth asked as Percy stepped into the waves.

"Um, dad?" Percy asked. "How's it going?"

"Percy, we're in a hurry!" Annabeth whispered. The harpies sounded like they were in the sand dunes about a hundred yards away.

"I can hold them back for a little bit." Gohan said as he flew towards the harpies and stunned them with ki blasts. "That should hold them for awhile." He said as he flew back to the others. He saw the surf burst apart as he landed on the beach. The heads of three white ponies were seen above the waves. Their back halves were silvery bodies with rainbow tail-skins and glistening scales.

"Fish ponies!" Tyson said.

"Hippocampi!" Annabeth said. "They're beautiful."

"They sure are." Gohan said.

"We'll admire them later." Percy said. "Come on. Tyson! Grab a duffle bag!"

Percy and Annabeth managed help Tyson mount the largest hippocampus while they mounted the other two.

"Wait. Why are there only three?" Percy asked. "What about Gohan?"

"Don't worry." Gohan said as he flashed his father's grin. "I'll follow you from the air."

"In that case, giddyup!" Percy said as his hippocampus plunged into the waves, followed by the other two. It wasn't long before the shore of Camp Half-Blood was only a dark smudge. Their main problem now was that the cruise ship to Florida and the Sea of Monsters was looming in front of them.

As they were cruising along the waves, they passed a cloaked figure who was hovering above the water, paying attention to Gohan in particular. "So that's him, is it?" he asked. As he spoke, Ares appeared next to him.

"Yes. That is him. The son of Kakarot. Do you know what your assignment is?" Ares asked.

"Yes." The cloaked figure began. "To take the son of Kakarot to safety if he runs into trouble."

"That is correct. Though it is against my better judgment to help a son of Athena, I did make a promise to his father." Ares began. "I must leave you on your own for now, but I am certain we will meet again."

"As you wish." The figure said as Ares disappeared.

The three demigods didn't realize how big the ship was until they got closer. It looked very large. Larger than just about any building the demigods had ever seen. The white hull had almost a metallic quality to it with over a dozen stories attached to it, and even more on top of those with what seemed to be a landing deck towards the top of the ship. On the side of the ship was its name, painted with black letters with gold borders.

"Princess Andromeda." Gohan stated. "It doesn't look like any cruise ship I've ever seen. Especially with the frightened princess carved onto the bow."

"How do we get aboard?" Annabeth asked. Almost as soon as she asked, the hippocampi started traveling along the starboard side of the ship.

"Wait!" Gohan shouted as they approached a service ladder. "Dive down!"

"What?!" Annabeth shouted. "Are you crazy?!"

"Trust me." Gohan said. With that, he flew down beneath the water and was followed by the hippocampi. Almost as soon as they dived underwater, a strange kind of ship flew overhead and flew towards the top of the ship.

"What is that?" Percy asked.

"It looks like some sort of spaceship." Gohan began. "I think we should see what is going on."

"How?" Percy asked.

"Using this." Gohan grinned as he took out what appeared to be a small mechanical bug. "This thing will fly up there and will allow us to listen in and see what is going on up there."

"That's pretty useful." Annabeth began. "Good thinking, Gohan. How well does it work?"

"I don't know. This is its first test." The demisaiyan began as he activated the bug, turning it invisible. "Now to start the fun." He grinned as he took out a small monitor to watch as the bug approached the top of the ship a few moments before the spaceship landed on the platform. Greeting the ship was Kuriza.

"Yes! He has returned!" Kuriza shouted. With that, the airlock opened and a being appearing to be a young boy with dark skin and long, purple hair. "Welcome, Lord Megenso."

"Kuriza." Megenso began in the same voice Annabeth and Gohan heard in their dreams. "You seem to have failed to revive me do to your impatience."

"Forgive me, Megenso."

"That...young man is Megenso?!" Annabeth shouted. "I never expected him to look like that."

"Shhh!" Gohan whispered. "The bug's microphone works both ways." With that, they once more focused on the conversation.

"Why should I?" Megenso began. "First, while your previous attempts to partially revive me were successful, they ended in disaster for both of us. Second, your little visit to that demigod camp awakened my original shell."

"A minor misstep, oh demon of time." Kuriza responded. "I assumed your shell would be more than enough for a bunch of godlings."

"But my true body has been dormant for millions of years, greatly diminishing its power. I would kill you for this one, but you're the only being who knows how to restore me to power."

"How flattering." Kuriza smirked. "You seem a little different from the last time we met."

"After your little blunder, I was stuck in this timeline and forced to possess the body of a mortal. Now why did you summon me here?" The demon snarled.

"Kronos and his little band of followers have agreed to help restore you as long as we help restore him." Kuriza explained.

"Excellent. Quite a-" Megenso paused for a second and glanced around the platform. "Hmmmmm. What do we have here?" He smirked as he threw a fireball in the direction of the bug, frying it and making it visible.

"Uh oh." Gohan gulped.

"It seems we have some intruders near here in the water. Yes. I sense four of them." Megenso said as he walked over to the edge. "Kuriza, find those intruders and bring them before me. I need to rest this weak body." With that, he walked off.

"RUN!" Gohan shouted as he threw the monitor into the water and flew towards the ladder, followed by Percy and Annabeth.

"Tyson, come on!" he heard Percy shout at the cyclops. "We'll probably see them again tomorrow, but right now we need to go!" That seemed to get his attention because Tyson soon followed them up the ladder. At that same time at the landing platform, Luke approached Kuriza.

"Ah. I see Lord Megenso has arrived." The son of Hermes began. "What did he want?"

"Irrelevant." Kuriza began. "What you should focus on now is that four intruders are in the area near the service deck. Find them and bring them before us."

"Very well." Luke said as he left with two giants accompanying him along with a cloaked being with a visible green tail.

Back on the service deck, the group of demigods were trying to find a good place to hide for the night.

"This isn't good." Gohan began.

"Any ideas, guys?" Percy asked.

"I have one." Gohan said as he placed a hand on his sword. "I sense monsters approaching."

"How many?" Percy asked as he drew Riptide.

"I sense two monsters, actually thr-uh oh." Gohan stuttered.

"What's uh oh?" Annabeth asked.

"One of them is-"

"Well well." Came the voiced of the cloaked figure with the tail. "We meet again, Son Gohan." He said as he removed the cloak, revealing the unmistakable form of Cell.

"Cell!" Gohan shouted.

"Uh oh." Percy gulped.

"Ah. I see you brought children of those weak gods." Cell began as he approached. "Those gods are so pathetic."

"And you're supposed to be in Hell."

"Oh, Gohan. You of all people should know how hard it is to stay dead!" Cell said as he charged Gohan.

"I've got this!" Gohan said as he blocked Cell's advance.

"Not bad. You've gotten stronger since we last met. Then again, so have I. Just watch!"

"We'll see." Gohan grinned as he went SS2.

"That won't save you." Cell began as Gohan tried to attack him. "Like so." With that, Cell delivered a punch to Gohan's abdomen. A punch so fast, that no one was able to see it, which was followed by several more punches. "The dark one will deal with you." He smirked as Gohan lost consciousness.

"Run!" Annabeth shouted as the others tried to escape from Cell. She ran a great distance and so did Percy and Tyson, who ran in the other direction.

"Please tell me you're joking!" he said as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Annabeth. "You can't escape from me, daughter of Athena." With that, he delivered a swift blow that rendered her unconscious. A few moments later, two hairy giants emerged carrying the unconscious forms of Percy and Tyson. "Good job...for brainless oafs, that is. Take them to the others. They will be most anxious to greet them when they awaken."


	11. Escape from the Demon of Time

**I know it's been a while, but here is chapter eleven of Gohan and the Sea of Monsters. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 11- Escape from the Demon of Time**

When Gohan, and the others awakened, they found themselves in one of the rooms on the ship. They were able to get a good view of the sea from one of the windows and all sorts of food could be seen on a table nearby. A sarcofogus could be seen in the back of the room and while it made them feel uneasy, it was nothing compared to the feeling they got when they looked at a throne in the center of the room. Sitting upon it was the sleeping form of the man Megenso had possessed with Kuriza standing next to him.

"No!" Gohan grasped. "It's them!"

"Come on. Let's see if we can get out of here." Percy said as he scanned the room. Escape was impossible as Cell stood in front of the only exit.

"Well. If it isn't my favorite cousins." Came the voice of Luke. The four turned around to see the son of Hermes standing there. On either side of him was a giant about 8 feet tall holding sharp javelins. "Well, a little nicer than that camp, isn't it? Especially that Cabin 11." He said as he made a gesture towards a dining table in the corner. "Come. Sit down." Nobody even moved, even with the two giants pointing javelins at them. "Where are my manners, dear cousins? These are my assistants, Agrius and Oreius. Perhaps you've heard of them."

"Oh yes." Gohan said, remembering a story he had heard years ago. "They got caught up in the affairs of the gods and abandoned."

"If it isn't the saiyan wonder, himself." Luke said as he looked right at Gohan. "Yes. You're hard to forget, Son Gohan, and correct. It is typical of gods to get mortals stuck in the middle. Agrius and Oreius have no love for Olympus, but they like half-bloods well enough."

"For lunch." Agrius growled. Oreius laughed in response, causing a little brief quarrel that compelled him to walk over to the corner and bang his head against the table.

"Well, Percy." Luke began as he turned to him. "We let you live another year. I hope you appreciated it. Then again, you had a good choice in bodyguards."

"I didn't even know until recently that Gohan's an alien!" Percy shouted at him. "Well, half alien."

"Yes. One of the few remnants of the race the gods tried to distance themselves from." Luke responded.

"And you poisoned Thalia's tree."

"Right to the point, eh?" Luke sighed. "Okay, so I did. So what?"

"How could you?!" Annabeth shouted with a fury that could rival even that of a saiyan in the middle of combat. "Thalia saved our lives! Several times both here and off world! How could you dishonor her like this?!"

"I didn't dishonor her, Annabeth. The gods did, even when she faced the one alien being they feared and survived. If she was alive, she would be on our side!"

"Liar!" Annabeth shouted.

"She's still alive...sort of." Gohan commented.

Almost as if he was ignoring the young Gohan, Luke continued what he was about to say. "If you knew what was coming, you'd understand."

"I understand that you want to destroy the camp, you monster!"

Luke shook his head. "The gods have blinded you, Annabeth. Three thousand years of baggage! The west is rotten to the core!"

"So is he!" Annabeth shouted as he pointed to the throne.

"Is he? He got fed up with his fellow gods and killed them." Luke countered. "He has the same idea. It is time to create a new world. Join us, Annbeth. We need your intelligence. We both know you deserve better than this. Tagging along on some hopeless quest. It's over for Camp Half-Blood. It will be overrun by monsters within the month and survivors will either join us or be hunted down to extinction. Do you really want to be on the losing team with people like...him?!" Luke said as he pointed at Tyson.

"If that's what you want, why don't you let me destroy this planet and move on?" Kuriza smirked.

"Are you insane?!" Luke shouted. "Wait, don't answer that. Your father was. The Demon's body is still sealed within the Earth!"

"A minor detail." Kuriza began. "I can just hop on over to another timeline to revive him...if he wasn't currently bound to this one."

"At least you have more control than your father." Luke sighed as he stared at Annabeth. "Seriously, Annabeth. Traveling with a cyclops?! Who's the one dishonoring Thalia's memory here?!"

"HEY!" Percy shouted. "Leave Tyson out of this!"

"Oh yeah." Luke laughed. "I heard. Your father claimed him." He must've seen their surprised looks since he continued with "Yes, Percy. I know about about your plans to find the fleece and about your quest. What was it again? 30, 31, 75, 12 and the location where the destroyer of worlds met his end at? You see, I have still have friends at camp who keep me posted."

"Spies, you mean." Percy responded.

Luke shrugged. "How many insults can you take from your father, Percy? Do you think he cares more for you than he does for that monster." Luke said as he turned to Gohan. "Of course the biggest surprise was you, Gohan. I never imagined our paths would cross again, let alone like this! I never imagined you were one of us."

"How do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"Don't play dumb, Gohan. I've heard all about you. About how Athena claimed you. How does it feel, Gohan, to find out about your heritage?"

"Well...compared to the uncle who tried to kill me?" Gohan asked.

"You mean him?" Luke asked as he pointed to a form in the corner of the room that was the unmistakable form of Raditz. "Gohan, Percy, don't you see the gods are using you?" He said as he looked at Percy. "Did they even tell you what will happen if you turn 16? Did Chiron tell you the prophecy?" Percy looked a bit uneasy. "And you, Gohan. Do you want to know why your mother seems to favor you and that prince over the rest of her children? Do you know how long saiyans live for?"

"No. How long saiyans live for?" Gohan asked with curiosity. "Vegeta never mentioned it."

"Their natural lifespans have been known to reach many centuries, even millenia. She knows you will be around longer that her human children will. Much longer." Luke said as he motioned towards Annabeth. "Not to mention that the gods made sure their definition of 'mortal' was only restricted to humans, not aliens." This got Gohan so angry that he started charging his ki. "I wouldn't do that. You'd be a fool to unleash your power. All of you would be to oppose us!"

"Indeed." Gohan smirked as his hair turned from its normal black to the blond hair of super saiyan.

"Fool!" Cell shouted as he flew at Gohan, only to be blocked by a strange energy field. "Huh?" Cell looked in the direction of the throne only to see Megenso with his hand pointed in the direction of the energy field. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Don't kill the boy. Not just yet, anyway. He's much to valuable for that." Megenso said in response.

"Are we seriously going to let that boy live?!" Kuriza shouted. "I don't want this to turn out the way it did in that other timeline."

"Other...timeline?" Percy asked. "Just who are you?"

"It is only proper for these ignorant demigods to know what is going on." Megenso began. "Would anyone care to explain?"

"I've already explained enough." Luke sighed. "It is only fitting to explain this to you. You see, That being on the throne is Megenso, the legendary Demon of Time."

"We already know that!" Annabeth responded. "We are more than familiar with that voice."

"Yes. That is not surprising. His assistant over there is named Kuriza, and I think you are familiar with his father." Luke said.

"His...father?" Annabeth said as she looked at Kuriza. "It can't be. You're Freeza's son, aren't you?!"

"Indeed, I am." Kuriza smirked. "Or at least the one in my world. The fool never knew what he could have accomplished."

"Yes. He has been most helpful in our quest to bring...him back." Luke began. "Both him and the demon who can control time."

"Yes. We help restore Kronos and you help restore Megenso." Kuriza smirked. "However, one obstacle has gotten in our way before, and it's related to you!" The alien shouted as he pointed at Gohan.

"Me?" Gohan asked in shock. "How have I gotten in your way before?"

"It's simple, really." Kuriza began. "Your-"

"Don't chance it, Kuriza." Megenso began. "He doesn't need to know the future of his alternate selves just yet. Not when they are close to his own."

"Coming from the guy who invades our dreams." Gohan shouted at the alien as he flew toward him, only to be repelled and thrown across the room to a wall with one wave of Megenso's hand. "What was that for?!" Gohan shouted as he regained his composure.

"You aren't strong enough to be any match to me, boy. Our previous encounters were only offers to you and that human girl over there known as Annabeth Chase. I made you this offer twice before. Join me as my servants and you will receive powers and knowledge the gods on this planet could only dream of having, especially the wisdom of your mother." Megenso began. "If you refuse, your friends will die."

"No thanks!" Gohan groaned as he tried to back away. "Aren't you going to kill them anyway?"

"I wasn't, but your response changes everything." Megenso began as he looked in the direction of the others in the room. "Brings the saiyan boy to me. As for his friends, do what you want with them."

"Very well, Lord Megenso." Kuriza began as he bowed before them. "I'd rather not get my hands dirty with this, so their yours, Cell. Even you can join if you wish to die, Raditz."

"I assure you that I'm not as weak as I was before." Raditz smirked as he approached the group and glared directly at Gohan. "Never thought you'd see me again did you, nephew? Well, I assure you we will not meet again! I'll take your unconscious body to Megenso and dump the bodies of your friends in the sea...after I've killed them."

"You miserable creature!" Annabeth shouted as she slashed her knife at Radtiz. "To think you're Goku's brother!"

"Kakarott is an embarrassment to the saiyans, human. You know, maybe I'll just destroy your body once I've killed you. Yeah. That will be easier." Raditz said as he lunged at Annabeth.

"Maybe in a million years!" Percy shouted as he threw a right punch at Raditz's face that was powerful enough to send Radtiz to the far side of the room, unconscious.

"Wow!" Gohan gasped. "Good one, Percy."

"Thank you, Gohan." Percy said as he drew Riptide and turned to face Cell and Kuriza.

"Don't make me laugh, kid. Even if all four of you gang up on us, you can't beat us." Cell smirked as he stepped forward.

"That's what you think, Cell!" a female voice shouted as a flash of purplish light appeared in the air. As soon as it disappeared, a black-haired girl with a red shirt, jeans, and an orange bandana appeared with Future Trunks standing beside her.

"Trunks!" Gohan shouted happily.

"No! Not again, time walker!" Kuriza shouted.

"Ah." Megenso laughed. "So our paths cross once more."

"Only thanks to you!" Pan smirked. "After all, you're the only reason I'm able to be here."

"True. A mistake in judgment I made since my revival was incomplete. But I assure you that while I did throw you out of time, it doesn't mean you cannot die."

"True." Kuriza said as he and Megenso started growing transparent, and so did the sarcophagus, Luke, and some of the other demigods in the room. "I hope you like death, for this ship will explode in ten minutes!" he then proceeded to drop a strange device on the ground that seemed to sink into the floor. "See ya in Hell, probably stopping whatever uprising my father has caused down there. I'll come back to bring the unconscious saiyan to Megenso." With that, they disappeared with only the unconscious Raditz, Cell, Gohan, Percy, Tyson, Annabeth, Future Trunks, and the mystery girl in the room.

"That's not good." Annabeth gulped.

"Yeah. Not good at all. I sense many people on this ship. I'm guessing they thought this was an actual cruise ship." Gohan said in shock as he turned towards Cell.

"You guys take care of Cell. I'll get the humans off of this ship." Future Trunks said.

"Got it." Gohan said as Future Trunks took off. "Now what?"

"I'll even the playing field." The mystery girl said with a grin as an aura surrounded her and her hair turned blond.

"You're a saiyan?!" Gohan shouted.

"Yep. One forth, anyway." She said as she walked towards Cell. "So you're Cell, eh? My family told me about you. Especially my dad."

"I guess my reputation precedes me." Cell began. "Then you'll know not to mess with me."

"Nah. I've dealt with tougher beings than you." The girl said as she fired several ki blasts at Cell, severely damaging him.

"Not bad." Cell smirked as he regenerated. "You have some fight in you, but I may be stronger than other versions of me."

"Try me." The girl smirked.

"Like this!" Cell said in response as he slapped the girl aside with his tail quite easily. "Who said that Megenso and Freeza's son were the only ones traveling between alternate worlds?"

"Isn't that how you ended up here in the first place?" Gohan asked as he flew towards Cell.

"Yes, but that is a bit different from what I was referring to." Cell shouted as he lashed his tail at Gohan and drove his tail into his back.

"What are you doing?!" Gohan shouted as he was shocked with electricity and his energy seemed to drain.

"Just absorbing your powers." Cell smirked. "Something I should have done on our first encounter."

"No!" Annabeth shouted as she ran up to Cell and struck him in the jaw, causing Cell to let Gohan fall to ground unconscious. "Back off!"

"Intriguing." Cell began. "A human like you shouldn't have been able to strike me like that. Did that fact that I was attacking your brother like that bring out some sort of latent power? Even if it does, I couldn't care less. You're all dead!" With that, he slapped her aside with his tail.

"Um..." Percy began as he started swinging his sword at Cell. "Weren't you supposed to bring Gohan to that time demon alive?"

"Was I? How careless of me. I'll just tell him that all of you died attacking me." The artificial life form smirked as he grabbed Riptide with one hand and punched him in the stomach with the other. "It's not that much of a stretch." Cell said as he dropped his unconscious form on the ground. "I highly doubt we'll meet again, and good riddance." With that, Cell put his fingers to his forehead and disappeared with Instant Transmission. Future Trunks flew in a few minutes later as the ship started falling apart.

"I got everyone off. I think we should-oh no!" Trunks grasped as he looked at all of the unconscious forms on the ground. "I don't know if I can get everyone out of here, but I will try."

"Need any help?" came a voice from outside of the ship.

"Huh?" Trunks asked as he looked up and saw a cloaked figure hovering outside the ship. The same person seen as the group made their way to the ship. "Who are you?"

"That's not important right now, time walker. What is important is getting everyone out." The figure said as he picked up Percy, Annabeth, and Gohan. "I'll get these kids out of here. You get your friend and Raditz out of here."

"Wait. Raditz?" Trunks asked. "Is he worth saving after what he's done?"

"You never know, time walker. I am sure you have seen people who have surprisingly redeemed themselves. Perhaps he will, as well." the figure said as he flew out of the ship.

"If you say so." Trunks sighed as he picked up the girl and Raditz and flew out of the ship.

"Follow my lead." The figure said as he led the way to a nearby island. When they landed, the figure carefully placed the demigods on the ground and placed his hand on Gohan's forehead. "They seem to be all right. Especially this boy. His energy should return in time."

"I see." Trunks said as he placed the girl and Raditz on the ground as well.

"Heh." The figure said as he looked closely at Gohan's face. "This boy seems to resemble his father."

"His father?" Trunks asked. "Hmmm...I may have a guess about who you are."

As the demigods were resting on their quest, Piccolo and Dende were watching them from the lookout. Vegeta was also there waiting for the others to arrive.

"This doesn't look good." Piccolo began. "It seems Cell is a little different from when we last met at the Cell Games."

"He sure does, and it worries me." Dende sighed as he lowered his head. "Where are his loyalties, anyway?"

"I don't know, but he doesn't seem to have any true loyalty to Freeza's son or that man with him." Piccolo responded.

"I'm more interested in the identity of that figure who saved Kakabrat's group and that weakling, and I have a few guesses." Vegeta said. "This is sure to get enjoyable.

"The saiyan love of fighting knows no bounds, does it?" Piccolo sighed as Mr. Popo walked up.

"Dende, the others are on their way here." The genie began. "The first group should be here in a few minutes."

"Very well, Mr. Popo. We're on their way." With that, Dende walked towards the palace.

"Shouldn't you be there to greet them as well, Vegeta?" Piccolo asked the saiyan prince. "Your siblings in the Athena cabin should be among the first to arrive."

"Ha!" Vegeta scoffed. "Do you really think I care about some of my mother's children? Not likely, Namekian. Unless they are even close to being a match for me, that is."

"Why am I not surprised?" Piccolo asked himself as he headed for the palace. "Oh well. We might as well prepared for what's to come."

**Hmmmm... Who could the mysterious cloaked figure be? The answer to that will be revealed in the next chapter. Until next time, everyone.**


	12. The first Herald of the demon of time

**Hello, everyone. Chapter 12 is up. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 12-The first herald of Megenso**

Several hours have passed since Gohan and the other demigods were rescued from the ship that Megenso, Kuriza, and Luke's group were using. The cloaked figure who rescued them along with Future Trunks have been keeping an eye on them most of the night.

"You know," Trunks began as he faced the figure. "I am a little curious about you."

"How do you mean?" the figure asked.

"For one, you died when your planet was destroyed." Trunks said.

"Indeed. I should've, but I somehow survived by going through time."

"Of course!" Trunks gasped. "The impact of Freeza's attack briefly opened a time gate! That's how you're alive!"

"Partially." The figure began as the mystery girl and Annabeth stirred. "Good. You're awake."

"Yeah." The daughter of Athena began as she looked at Trunks. "I remember you. What's your name, again?"

"Trunks, though I occasionally go by Future Trunks or Mirai to distinguish me from the me in this timeline." Future Trunks responded.

"Who's your friend?" Annabeth asked as she looked at the cloaked figure.

"I guess I can reveal myself to you, cousin." The figure said as he took off the hood of his cloak, revealing a face with a scar on one side wearing a red bandana around his forehead who sported a hair style very similar to Goku's.

"You're Bardock, son of Ares!" Annabeth began. "At least that's my guess given your resemblance to Gohan's father."

"Indeed. Son of Ares, slayer of Chilled…and the father of Radtiz and Kakarot." Bardock said.

"How interesting for you." Annabeth began as she motioned to the still unconscious Gohan. "Your relation to him must be unique."

"Indeed." Trunks chuckled as Gohan, Tyson, and Percy woke up. "Glad to see you awake."

"It's nice to see you again, Trunks." Gohan beamed as he looked at the mystery girl and Bardock, who he almost mistook for his father until he saw the bandana. "Huh? Who are you guys?"

"Since you're all awake and involved in this, I think we can introduce ourselves." The mystery girl began. "I'm Son Pan, a time traveler who accompanies Trunks."

"Son Pan?" Gohan asked. "Are you related to me or my family?"

"Yep." She grinned as she tried to flash the Son grin. "I got it from you, or at least I will."

"From me?" Gohan blushed. "Then you are my…"

"I can't reveal too much or Trunks will yell at me." Pan giggled.

"PAN!" Trunks shouted. "Don't listen to the rules just when they you feel like it!"

"Fine! I think he's figured it out anyway, though." Pan grinned.

"And…" Gohan began as he looked at Bardock. "Who are you?"

"Bardock." The saiyan began. "Son of Ares and the slayer of Chilled."

"Who's Chilled?" Gohan asked.

"I think I heard that name before." Annabeth began. "Wasn't Chilled a space pirate who lived thousands of years ago?"

"Indeed. I believe he was one of Freeza's ancestors." Bardock answered.

"A son of Ares?" Percy asked. "I'm already in enough trouble with him."

"Don't worry. I don't carry his grudges. I fact, he was the one who told me to help you."

What?!" Percy shouted. "Why would he do that?"

"He actually told me to save the boy known as Gohan. He didn't tell me all of the details, but he did tell me that he made a promise to one of his grandsons to look after his son, even though the son is a son of Athena." Bardock began as he looked at Gohan. "So you are Kakarot's son?"

"Yep." Gohan grinned. "He went by Goku here. I think I remember Hermes telling me that you are his father."

"Yes, cousin." Bardock began. "Then again, you're also my grandson." He chuckled.

"Yeah. That'll take a while to get used to. Speaking of which, how are you alive?" Gohan asked.

"I have the same question, Bardock." Trunks began. "Chilled lived thousands of years ago, yet you're still alive today as you look the same as when you faced off against Freeza's army."

"To make a long story short, I was sent back in time and achieved a strange form that allowed me to kill the space pirate known as Chilled. Afterwards, I was placed in suspended animation on a planet very far away from Vegeta. I sent a message to my father to find me that he received shortly after planet Vegeta was destroyed. He did and here I am."

"Interesting." Trunks began. "What was this strange form you used?"

"I'm not sure, but I did have goldish hair during the transformation." The saiyan explained.

"You mean like this?" Gohan asked as he assumed his super saiyan form.

"Yes!" Bardock gasped as Gohan returned to normal. "That's it!"

"That's super saiyan." The boy began as he looked at the still unconscious Radtiz. "Say, did you save him because he's your son?"

"Of course, Gohan. After all, he's currently the only one alive." Bardock began as he placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "At least your father left behind a son, even if you are also the son of my father's sister."

"Two sons, actually."

"Interesting. Tell me more." Bardock said to his grandson/cousin as they chatted.

At that same time deep within the solar system, a large ship with demon-like wings and a very dark shade of black was orbiting around Saturn. This was the ship Megenso was using as a base. Kuriza was on the ship an approached what seemed to be a large throne room. Spike pits could be seen near the entrance of the room and many fire pits could be seen at many points in it, or at least they looked like fire pits. The sarcophagus containing Kronos sat in the corner. A long set of stairs resided towards the center of the room and at the top was the throne of Megenso. Luke was standing in front of it, staring at Megenso in anger.

"What was that nonsense all about?!" the son of Hermes shouted. "Kuriza destroyed our ship and that maniac betrayed us!"

"You needn't worry about your ship. It will be a simple matter to replace it with a new one." Megenso said.

"Cell nearly destroyed our chances of restoring Kronos!"

"Listen here, human. I only agreed to help if you help me, and Kronos's abilities will be well suited to restoring my own!" Megenso sneered as Kuriza walked up the stairs and kneeled before the throne.

"You wanted to see me, Megenso?" Kuriza asked.

"Yes, Kuriza." Megenso began. "I hear that you destroyed the Andromeda in an attempt to kill the saiyan and his friends."

"It was merely to kill his friends. The type of explosion that I set up would not have killed him." Kuriza countered. "He almost did, though thanks to Cell's treachery."

"Yes." Megenso began. "While Cell has proven to be a powerful ally, I've had reason for you to question his loyalty. After all, he's just a monster bent on destruction an increasing his power. The display down there was proof that he never should've been trusted."

"What choice did I have? My henchmen aren't in this timeline at the moment!" Kuriza shouted.

"True, but I still want the saiyan in my grasp. If you can't send your own men, I will send in one of mine." Megenso smirked as he pressed a button on his throne. "Come in, Agrelious."

"Agrelious?!" Kuriza asked with a tone that conveyed both shock and fear. "Lord Megenso, are you seriously summoning…them just to get a single saiyan boy?!"

"Wait. Who's Agrelious?" Luke asked.

"One of Megenso's heralds. They are beings only second to him in power and their goal is to serve under him forever, and even to revive him if needed." Kuriza explained.

"Um…isn't that overkill?" Luke asked.

"Maybe, but one of my heralds should be more than enough for anyone." Megenso said as a holographic image of a blue-skinned man with saiyan-like armor and an "M" tattooed on his arm appeared in front of the ancient alien.

"Lord Megenso." The figure in the hologram said with awe as he bowed before him. "It is wonderful to see you free again, master. It's been too long!"

"Indeed it has, Agrelious. Though this body pales in comparison to the one I had." The demon sighed.

"That's true, master. Your power in this mortal body is nothing compared to the power you once wielded." Agrelious said in response. "What do you wish of me?"

"There is a boy on the planet Earth who has caught my interest. His body will prove to be a suitable one, perhaps even a good replacement for my own."

"Let me get this straight." Agrelious began. "You're summoning me to bring you a human boy?!"

"Not human. He's half saiyan and half god." Megenso explained.

"Interesting. In all the twelve universes, he's your pick?"

"DO YOU QUESTION MY JUDGEMENT?!" Megenso shouted.

"Yikes!" Agrelious shouted as he cowered in fear from his master. "The boy's as good as yours." He said as the hologram disappeared.

"This is a waste of time." Kuriza sighed. "Why can't we just use the dragon balls to give you a new body?"

"Dragon balls?" Megenso asked as he looked at Kuriza. "Those Namekian relics still exist in this time?"

"Indeed, o demon of time. They always will."

"Hmmm…." Megenso began as he stroked his chin. "Perhaps. Their powers were great even at the height of my power. Not that Agrelious has ever failed, but if he does, we will use the dragon balls instead."

Back on Earth, Agrelious arrived on an uninhabited island and looked around. "So this is Earth? Not bad considering. Now where is this saiyan boy?" he said as he raised his hand into the air and hovered around. "Ah. I sense two with the unique signature of those monkeys combined with gods. One in the air and the other…got ya!" the herald smirked as he flew in one direction to another island where he spotted Gohan, Annabeth, Percy, Tyson, Trunks, Pan, and Bardock.

"Huh?" Gohan asked as he looked up and spotted the herald. "Uh oh."

"What is it, Gohan?" Trunks asked as he looked up and spotted Agrelious. "NO! What are you doing here?!" the time traveler shouted as Agrelious landed in front of the group.

"Ah. So you're here too, time walker." Agrelious began. "Then you know that your best course of action is to hand over the saiyan boy." He said as he pointed to Gohan.

"Huh? Why me?" the hybrid asked.

"My master has ordered me to bring you to him. I don't know why, but I must obey him."

"His master?" Gohan asked as he turned to Trunks.

"He is one of Megenso's most powerful henchmen." Trunks explained as he assumed his super saiyan form.

"Good idea." Gohan grinned as he assumed his super saiyan 2 form. "Bard-er…grandfather, can you control this form?"

"Yes. All I need to do is think of Freeza." Bardock said angrily as his hair turned gold.

"How hilarious! This will be a good source of entertainment…or a comedy act!" Agrelious laughed as he flew at the group and starting fighting them.

In the wilderness near West City, a black-haired young man looked up as the fight far away from him began. "Oh no!" he gasped as he ran to a small house that he considered his home. "So Megenso has seen fit to summon Agrelious, has he? This is not good." He said as he opened a chest in the back which contained a sword with a strange hilt and a lightly colored blade. "This should give him a ki boost." With that, he left his home and headed in Gohan's direction.


End file.
